MBC: Power up!
by Skychild101
Summary: My name is Samantha Henderson but people call me Sam. Well, then. What's MBC? You're about to find out because this is my story of how I became a member of the MBC. T for violence! CHAPTER EIGHT GOT MAJOR CHANGES! SORRY! NOT CHAP TEN! CHAP TEN GOT DELETED
1. Introduction

Author's Note: Hey, there guys! Audience: You're starting a new story but you haven't finished the ones that are collecting dust. Me: uhhh…. but I can't help myself! After reading so much of MBC, I just had to write this up! Yes, it's a story from my profile! Um… here it is. Wait! Read this: I have switched things up with Chris and Sam! So, tell me what's the twist?

Disclaimer: I sadly don't own MBC… if I did, I would've made Sam and Chris to be together in the first place and I mean come on, it's so OBVIOUS that they like each other!

Chapter 1: Introduction

Hi, I'm Cathy Smith and I am a member of a secret club: the Monster Buster Club! I am here on Earth with my two best friends to keep the world safe from dangerous aliens! The names of my two best friends are:

Chris: **A/N: For this part, the person who got introduced and I mean the screen of it, you know in some movies they freeze a part and introduce who that is… that's what I mean…)** He's very smart and kind. He likes to play A LOT of video games and computers. He also has a little brother name John.

Danny: He's kind at heart and likes to play sports. The reason I know that is because he kept on joining sports team and yeahhh… People say that he makes lame jokes but I find it funny… at most times. If he goes too far, I just punch him in the face.

Right now, we are in the park with our MBC suits, finding an alien to defeat! Hope you enjoy the show!

Author's Note: … Don't be surprise that it's short! Um… yeahhh… at first I wanted to make this as an prologue but then I would have no idea what to write for chapter 1. Please review!


	2. An Alien Attack

Author's Note: Hey, guys! I'm back with a new chapter of MBC! Right now, I am listening to my radio because my sister is listening on full blast with heavy metal so when she blasts it, I can't think nor write my stories… yeahh and the window in my room is open and I am in my room, listening to music… heh heh… sorry people! Thank you Light-Princess14 and hahli nuvu for reviewing! You two ROCK!

Disclaimer: I don't own MBC…

Chapter 2: An Alien Attack

It was peaceful at the park. The blue sky was cloudless as the bright sun shined down and the people are enjoying the warmth of the sun. In fact, there were very few people in the park until a sudden noise had erupted the peaceful silent. Three figures were running and it looked like that the two of them appeared to be holding something.

"There it is! Don't let it escape!" A voice shouted as it prepared its blaster, activating it then closed one of its eyes.

"Back off, Danny! This one is mine!" Another voice responded, also activating its blaster as it said to the brown-haired boy.

"No way, Chris! This job calls for a woman!" A cheery voice replied and it ran towards the alien who eyed the person in a black and pink suit. The girl was running towards as the alien kept on blasting yellow, crackling bolts of energy.

The girl danced left and right and sometimes she had to push her back forward (so it was kind of arched) as a bolt barely brushed her back. She then continued to dodge until she jumped on the bolt. When she did, the bolt exploded when she jumped on it. The girl jumped to the third one then jumped off as she took out the blaster, preparing it (her hips then down were bend) and was about to fire it until the alien shot out a yellow bolt streak. It struck the girl dead on at her stomach and she was flying backwards.

Danny and Chris moved sideways as the girl crashed into the tree. The girl groaned as the two looked at her.

"That schnernozzle!" Cathy growled, getting out her blaster one last time then started to fire it. The alien dodged it and then it started to fly away, making Cathy to run after it.

"Oo! Nobody gets away from me!" Cathy replied followed by Chris and Danny who had caught up to her. Just when they turned a corner, they saw that the alien disappeared.

"It happened again!" Cathy exclaimed angrily.

Author's Note: *blink blink* that was shooorrrtttt! *then looks at the paper* N-n-nooo! That can't be it! *groans* terribly sorry for the short chapter. Right now, I am listening to Candles from Hey Monday! Blow the candles out! Something. I'm beginning to see the light! It's such a CUTE SONG! Please review! All the games you made! All the promises you made! Couldn't finished what you started! Yes, it's still Candles!


	3. We need one more

Author's Note: But I think I'll be alright! People: Wow, still listening to Candles? Me: I can't help myself! So CUTE! And wow, I'm updating fast!

Disclaimer: I don't own MBC.

Chapter 3: We need one more

"Chris? Are you there? Hel-lo?" A voice said, waving a hand in front of his face. However, that seemed to work because Chris was finally snapped out of his trance.

"What?" He asked, looking at the two.

"You okay, buddy?" Danny asked.

"Oh, yeah! I'm fine! Great even!" Chris lied, hoping that they will buy the answer but they didn't as Danny raised an eyebrow.

"No. You're not." Danny reacted.

"Guys, really. I'm fi-"Chris got cut off as Cathy spoke.

"Aww, come on! We already know something's troubling you!" Cathy responded."And there's no point in hiding it." She added while Chris sighed with defeat.

He knew she was right.

"Okay, okay. Don't you feel like we're missing someone? To me, it feels like we're an uncompleted team. Doesn't that bother you? What about you, Cathy? Doesn't it make you feel leftout because there are only two guys and one girl?" Chris said, seeing Cathy to look down at the floor with sadness when he said the last part.

"Yeah… I kind of do feel like… leftout." Cathy admitted.

"You see what I mean? We are the uncompleted team who busts alien." Chris said. It was silent until Danny spoke up.

"Don't worry; when we fight that alien, we will also be looking for another member." He reassured him and Chris brought a smile on his face. Just when he did that, their v-coms beeped, alerting them that there was an alien on loose. They all pulled their sleeves and saw it blinking then looked at each other as they nodded. The three put their hands up and shouted:

"MBC: Power up!"

-In front of the school- **(A/N: where the benches are)**

"Any aliens?" Danny asked, with his blaster ready.

Chris sighed."No. There's nothing." He answered after scanning the place with the A-scan. Danny's eyes suddenly went wide because he thought he had heard something.

"You're going down!" He shouted and he started to fire the blaster.

"Um… Danny… you okay?" Chris asked, uncertain.

"Huh? What? Oh yeah, I'm fine!" Danny commented as Chris rolled his eyes until a noise was heard… kind of like the grunts of fighting… The three ran towards the source and there, they gave a gasp of shock.

What they saw was a girl with the same height as almost as Chris. But what really shocked was that there was an _alien_… attacking the girl. But the girl looked like it was winning. However, the girl's back was facing the three.

"Hiyah! Take that, you big bully!" She shouted, after jumping in the air with the bottom of the foot facing the alien's face. She hit it, causing the alien to fly back and the girl landed on the ground.

"Woah." Chris said, blinking.

"Double woah." Danny noted.

"That's what you get for messing with me!" She yelled. Unexpectedly, it shot a purple electric beam at her stomach which caused her to fly backwards. Somehow, the girl was on her side while giving Danny, Chris and Cathy a heart attack from the fall. The girl growled and before she took off, she turned her head slightly and saw a certain blue-haired guy staring at her with eyes wide. Then, she turned her head to face the alien and took off. While running a thought occurred to her.

_Is it just me or is that guy incredibly cute?_ She thought then a voice came.

_Focus, girl! You're in the middle of the fight while thinking about that guy who you barely met! … despite the fact that he is cute. You can stalk him later!_ The voice told her.

She sighed mentally. The girl was about to punch it until the alien did a swift movement with its right arm. A medium-sized streak of purple came out of its claw and it swiped the girl off her feet so that she was inside the streak. Then, the alien did a criss-cross with its arms as a rounded object that looked like a round, coffee table except without the top so that it was opened and it had no legs; the bottom was flat like a circle emerged from the ground.

The girl went inside the round object as it was filled with a mysterious purple liquid. She came to the surface, shaking her hair which was soaked; the liquid felt like water. She then looked at the alien who roared.

After what it seemed for hours, Chris had finally snapped back to reality, realizing that the girl needs help.

"Guys! We got to save her!" Chris said, running to the alien who had the purple energy crackling from its raised right claw. It was about to launch its attack until something had blasted at it so it lost the crackling purple ball of energy and all you could see was smoke rising from its claw. When it got blasted, it screeched while making the girl to flinch at the noise.

The alien turned to its attacker only to find Chris with a triumph look on his face but soon it feel away once he saw the purple energy on its left claw. It then launched at Chris's feet, causing him to fly through the air then down with back facing the ground. Chris then fell down with an hard impact that it caused some dirt to jump out from the ground while the blaster was twirling in air then skidded.

He groaned in pain once he was sitting with the arms behind (**A/N: The position of sit ups) **him. Chris saw the alien with the purple electric ball of energy was once again formed on its good left claw. He gasped while the girl jumped out of the liquid. She then saw the two figures nearby and looked at the guy with brown hair while it was holding something.

"Hey, can I borrow that?" She asked the guy but she didn't wait for his reply. Instead, she just grabbed it out of his hands.

"Hey! I was about to give you the answer!" Danny exclaimed.

"Nobody cares!" The girl shouted, running."Wait! How do you work this thing?" She halted as Cathy went up to her then showed it.

Chris closed his eyes, waiting for the worst to come.

But it never came.

Curiosity got the best of him and he opened his eyes as he heard shouting while the alien screeched in pain because its left arm had smoke rising once again.

"Whoo-hoo! I found out how you work this thing!" The girl shouted and beside her, was a very grumpy Danny who was grumbling.

"Well, yeah! That's because the girl in the pink suit told you how to use it AND it was my blaster! You just took it without my permission!" Danny growled.

The girl shrugged, tossing it to him."Besides, you can't even catch it." She told him as his blaster kept on jumping out of his hands. At the last one, he caught it.

She rolled her eyes before running."Hey, blue-guy! You alright?"

"I have a name you know!" Cathy growled once the girl was out of earshot.

"Unless, you want to reveal yourself! Because once I said your name, she will know that we're different." Danny replied.

Chris saw the girl calling him.

"Hey, blue-guy! You alright!"

He shook his head, staring at her.

Blue-guy?

He looked at himself… shaddup…

"Uhh… yeah…" He responded, almost stuttering. When the girl was almost close to him, she suddenly felt something hard ramming into her side but when it did, it didn't let go of her. It was still around her waist once she was at the ground, pinned with her eyes closed and she put her hands on that something, trying to get loose.

She opened her eyes and saw the claw of the alien was around her waist and however, the arm was still attached to itself but got stretched.

Chris scrambled up, taking his blaster that is evolving into the Double X. (**A/N: Um… I'm not exactly sure what it's called but if you watched the episode The New Recruits and at the end when Danny and Sam pulled down the table, Chris evolved his blaster to that blue thing which shot out short blue streaks…um…)** The machine had shot out a short blue streak at the alien. It struck it at the side, while at the same time it screeched and roared.

The attack released its arm and the girl got up. Before she could run, she got stopped.

"This is only for _real_ pros!" Danny told her and he took off.

"Why you-" She clenched her teeth while her hands were curled into fists and then she took off, running after the guy.

Danny saw the girl right beside him and was shocked."How did you-"

"I have my ways! And I am capable of tearing this thing down!" She informed him, running ahead of him.

"Oh no, you don't!" Danny exclaimed, soon catching up to her.

Chris and Cathy suddenly stopped of what they were doing because they saw Danny and the girl being so _competitive_.

"Wow… they're competitive against each other!" Chris stated, looking at the girl who had just punched the alien.

"Uh huh." Cathy agreed as an idea popped in her head."I know why!"

"Why?" Chris asked.

"Danny has a crush on that girl!" She squealed loudly and excitedly.

"I DO NOT HAVE A CRUSH ON HER!" Danny yelled.

"Uhh…" Cathy said, sheepishly.

"Then, why. Are. You. So. Compet- ARGH! Give me a second!" The girl yelled as she jumped in the air, doing a somersault. With her two feet, she struck the alien into its ugly face. She went over it then landed on one of her feet (with the leg bend) while the other leg was on her knee. The alien soon fell unconsciousness, creating dust as it fell and Danny looked at it.

"Then, why are you so competitive?" She asked, getting up as the hands were on her hips.

"Uhh… because I don't like to lose! Especially, against a girl like you! You seem weak to me, despite that you seem stronger to others." Danny concluded.

Her mouth was opened as she was speechless… speechless but angry.

"I seem _weak _to _you_? I just knocked down the thing and you decided to call me weak!" She yelled."Well, I will tell you something, you sad excuse for a hero! I am a black belt in Karate! I can kick your ass any day!" Shy shouted.

"So, why didn't you do it now?" Danny asked while yelling. Just then, he suddenly fell down to the ground, giving Cathy and Chris another heart attack. Then, the two looked at the girl who was steaming. Literally.

"You happy now?" She growled, dangerously as Danny groaned. And then, she stormed off. She was about to storm off until the alien came to the consciousness state. However, the alien suddenly flew back as it crashed into a tree, sliding down in pain.

The girl turned on her heels after she had punched the alien then stormed off. Chris got out the vacuuvator just as soon as she left. The alien was finally at last got sucked away.

Danny got up as Chris looked at him.

"You just got so owed by a girl!" He laughed, holding the green container which contained the alien.

"That's gonna leave a black eye!" Danny muttered.

Author's Note: There you have it! A new girl got introduced and Danny got punched in the eye from the girl! Who is the girl? And oh, the alien is the same one from the last chapter except it has different powers each time, they face it! Pelase revoew!


	4. New Friends

Author's Note: Hey people I'm here for a new chapter of MBC! Now, here's my plan: I'm going to type all of the chapter's first then upload so it won't take like a month just for me to update a chapter. Yeah, I was watching Avatar: The Last Airbender: The Waterbending Master and Katara rocked at fighting with Pakku! WOO! GO Katara! … So, I had an urge to write this chappie of MBC! Hope you enjoy it! Oh yeah, I also added a little twist to the new girl… heh heh… Thank you CathyRulz4Ever for reviewing the story and GLAD you had liked that those two or competitive!

Disclaimer: Me no own MBC. *sniffs*

Chapter 4: New Friends

11:00 am, at Mrs. BlossomField's Science Class

"Class; before we begin, I would like you to meet a new student," She announced and this got Danny, Chris and Cathy's attentions. "She had transferred here yesterday so I expect you to be nice and give your respect to her."

Danny groaned. _Just show us the girl already!_ He thought.

"So, here she is." She said, finally. To her right side, was a girl with black-wavyish hair that was up to her shoulders while her bangs were at the side. She had brown eyes framed by dark lashes. She wore a black tank top with black baggy pants with black ankle boots.

When the teacher had moved, Danny suddenly got shocked when he saw the girl.

"She? The girl? But-wha-"Danny said, speechless with his mouth opened.

"Surprised, Danny?" Chris asked, noticing his expression.

"Samantha; please go sit beside Danny." Mrs. BlossomField said.

"Uhh…" Sam asked, not knowing who Danny is.

"Oh, that's right. The brown-spiked hair boy with a speechless expression whose mouth is agape." She answered while facing the board; the class laughed while Danny slid down his seat.

"Are teachers even supposed to say that to the students?" Danny asked, muttering.

Sam moved her eyes to the guy and was shocked when she got her seat. She was so shocked that even her books fell down.

"YOU?" She screeched, causing a few students to cover their ears."Damn it! Why do you look so familiar?"

"Because I do! Of all the classes, you just _happened _to be in this one!" Danny exclaimed.

"Danny, Samantha; I trust that you two know each other, but stop your bickering because you're acting like a married couple." The teacher commented as students started to laugh as horrified looks was on the two.

"WHAT?" The two shouted.

"This is humiliating!" Danny groaned once he sat back down.

"Don't worry; the class is finished almost half an hour." Chris stated, closing his eyes while smiling.

Danny and Sam groaned as they banged their heads against their desks, making Chris to open his eyes and saw the two with their heads on the desks.

-After Class, lockers-

Danny walked towards his locker, grumbling about Science Class. Just when everything got worse, he was still shocked because what he saw was that the girl had a locker right between Chris and his. He started to run to her then slowed down.

"Okay; you are almost in _all_ of my classes and now you have to a locker beside me?" Danny exclaimed.

"Don't blame it on me! I didn't want to have a locker beside yours! But I didn't have a choice!" Sam argued back. "Besides, you look _way_ familiar! You almost look like that guy from yesterday with the attack."

Danny froze as she continued.

"You even have the same personalities as him!" She finished then Danny shook his head so that he was out of his paralyzed state,

"Don't you change the subject!" He growled.

"My, my, my. You really _do _act like a married couple." A voice sneered. Sam and Danny still glared at each other until Sam made her way to her locker, slamming it shut.

"Call us that one more time! I dare you!" She threatened the guy who had blonde hair.

"Married Coupl- Aaah!" He fell down to the ground as his two jocks winced.

"I warned you!" Sam growled seeing the boy getting up from the two jocks. She went to him and picked him up by the scruff of his shirt. "If you don't leave us alone AND don't you ever call us a married couple because I can assure you, you will get more than just a black eye!" She warned him. "You make me sick." She threw him back down and he scrambled back up while running away, followed by his two jocks.

"Sam… d-did you just do that to Mark?" A new kind voice asked.

"Yea-who?" Sam asked, puzzled when Chris said 'Mark'.

"Mark. That's the guy who ran away… with the blonde hair…" Chris explained.

"Yeah; he's really annoying." Sam grumbled. "What do we have now?"

"Gym." Chris answered.

Just then, a voice yelled and it made Cathy's eyes to be wide.

"Oh no… that's-"Cathy squeaked.

"Cathy! My love!" Jeremy shouted. Cathy slowly turned around and saw Jeremy running towards her. She screamed as she took off once she faced back.

"I will see you guys later!" Cathy screamed. Then, the three saw Jeremy still running after her.

"That would be Jeremy; he had a crush on Cathy ever since they had met each other." Chris informed Sam. (**A/N: Yeah, I'm not exactly sure about that but… I just made it up.)**

"Yeah." Danny said, flatly, turning his head to where Cathy ran away until a sad look clouded his face.

"Soldiers- I mean students, halt!" A strong voice shouted just as the three started to go, then they turned around to see other than Principal Rawlins.

"Um…" They began.

"Aren't you going to class? You are 30 minutes late! Now, march soldiers- students!" She yelled at them.

"We're marching!" They said, marching their ways to Gym.

-Gym, outdoors-

"Alright, now! Today, we are going to do the obstacle course!" Coach Alex announced, hearing class groaning except for Sam. The lines were Ryan, Adrian (full name: Sebastian Adrian Thomas Roverdo), Chris and Danny and the other one had June, April, Cathy and Same; it was boys against girls. Something they had never done and this was the first time.

"Danny, you do realize that you have to bring the home win, right?" Chris asked.

"Yes, I do." Danny replied, confidently.

"Since you're so confident, you wouldn't mind that you're up against Sam." Chris said, patting him on the back of his shoulders.

"Of course I don't! People don't call me 'The Danny'! Wait, WHAT!" He suddenly yelled.

Chris shook his head. "It was only a matter of time that you had finally realized who you are up against."

"But-I- her? Wh-"Danny sputtered.

"Welcome to the club." Sam muttered.

"Both teams get ready!" The first two stepped up, when they waited. "On your mark. Get set. GO!" After the whistle blew, Ryan and June were neck to neck but June was a bit ahead of him.

"Team Green wins the first point!" Coach Alex responded after writing down on his clipboard while the girl's teams cheered.

"We are going to get this one!" Danny said after he saw Adrian and April took off. The score was now 15 for Danny's team (Team Black) because Ryan brought the point and for Sam's Team (Team Green) is 14. The score is like that because both of the teams had some people to run twice or more.

"Come on, Cathy!" Sam encouraged her.

"This will be easy!" Cathy replied, winking while Chris groaned.

"That's because you're an alien." Chris grumbled then they took off. Chris was at the edge of the square which was filled with mud. He almost lost his balanced then regained it. Chris ran, trying to catch up with Cathy.

"Team Green gets the point; the score is now 15-15." Coach Alex said.

"Come on, Danny; show her what you got!" Ryan told him.

"You can do it, Sam!" The team said in unison.

"Runners, get ready. On your mark. Get set. GO!" The two racers took off…

The two racers took off and they were neck to neck. However, Sam started to fall a bit behind then she got ahead of Danny, making him to be a bit behind. They saw the hurdles in view as it came close. Sam made no mistakes but at the last one, Danny tripped on the last hurdle.

Instead of falling flat in the face (which Sam wish he did), Danny used his one hand so that the palm was on the ground and he did a handstand. He then, somersaulted in the air while Sam saw the whole thing.

_Showoff!_ She thought.

Up next, was the sand jump. Danny was running at full speed and then he started to see the white line. He jumped, and soon landed on the sand so that dust came.

"Ha! 5.0!" Danny cheered as he saw the board saying that his jump was 5.0.

"Well, I'm going to do better than that!" Sam yelled, causing Danny to turn his head and saw her running then jumped. As she jumped, she was above Danny (who was at the same spot) and at the same time, he looked up; his eyes following her movements.

Sam made a grunt when she landed.

"Ah ha!" Sam yelled, making Danny to growl once he saw the red numbers on the board which was 6.5.

"You were just lucky!" Danny replied, angrily. He took off and was soon followed by Sam.

What they saw ahead of them were two ropes, hanging above the medium-size square pool of mud. They made a took off once they were at the edge of the ground. Sam caught it with one arm and then she stood still; Danny too grabbed it with one arm. However, he had miscalculated because he grabbed air instead of the rope even though he had missed it by inches.

Danny waved his arms as he was facing the mud while falling. At the last minute, he grabbed the rope with one arm (which was almost close to the end of the rope) and then he started to swing in a full one circle until he saw Sam who was still swinging back and forth.

At the same time, they both let go of the rope when the time was right then landed on the ground. But the landing wasn't so successful.

When Sam came close to the ground, she did a somersault then rolled. Danny was at the edge of the mud, waving his arms frantically, trying to have his balance back. Unfortunately, he fell into the mud, all covered, leaving Sam to laugh.

"Haha! Danny lost _her_ balance!" Sam laughed, taking off.

Danny growled. "I'm not a GIRL! And I'm going to win this!"

"In your dreams!" Sam called out. This made Danny to be mad as he took off; this time with full speed. Pretty soon, the racers were neck to neck once again. However, Sam fell behind and they saw another rope, indicating that they were almost at the finish line.

Danny was the first to grab the rope and he started to swing. He has to cross over to the other side. Close to the rope (only a few centimeters away) was a ramp and attached to the ramp had a flat surface. He swung himself; feet first so now his body was straight like in the sleeping position when you are going to bed. And then, he let go the rope. Once he did, his body leaned forward and this time, his feet's were facing the ground.

He was so close to the top of the ramp but he somersaulted to the flat surface. Sam grabbed the rope, starting to swing. She let go of it, but her landing was unsuccessful because she was hanging out at the ramp; her body hitting against hit it while her forearms was on the top of the ram which is also the part of the flat surface.

Once Danny saw this, he ran towards the flag. Without a warning, the rock ramp started to crumple, giving Sam to have her eyes wide. But the rock ramp collapsed and Sam started to fall with the rocks falling down…

Author's Note: There you go! O! Got a new laptop! Yeah, my old laptop got hijacked couple days of ago… *Sobs* my sister is singing the Phantom of the Opera and I can hardly concentrate on my writing! Oh well…. Please review! Oh, God. She's doing a high pitch thing from POFO (Shorter version for phantom of the opera)


	5. Alien Attack

Author's Note: I'm back with a new chapter of MBC! WOO! Not much to say here but here it is! Wait, yes I do! Thank you VERY MUCH to Hahli nuva, Light-Princess14 and CathyRulz4Ever! VERY GLAD that you three like the idea when Sam and Danny are competitive! Now, Hahli nuva told me to make this a Danny/Sam story. The question is now is will I make it? Guess what are the two main characters and that's your answer! Just Pm me. I don't want the people to look at the reviews and look at it.

Disclaimer: Still don't own MBC. Disclaimer: Haha! Me: Who are you laughing at? Just for that, you are going to bring me chocolate! Now march! Disclaimer sulks its way.

Chapter 5: Alien Attack

A scream came as Danny felt the ground, shaking and he almost lost his balance. (**A/N: *shakes head* Danny and his balance Danny: HEY!)**

_That scream._ He thought after he gained his balance back. Then, he looked to where the rope was and his eyes were wide once he saw the ramp was gone. Completely.

_Sam!_ He started to run to where the ramp was once but stopped as soon as he had begun to run. He looked at the destroyed ramp then at the flag then back at the ramp.

_Oh! I guess I have to!_ He made a run, running towards the edge of the flat surface then made a dive as if he was jumping from the swimming plank…

-To where the two lines are-

"It sure is taking them a long time." Cathy said, worriedly.

"I know… something's not right…" Just as soon as Chris was about to say that, out of the corner of his eye, he saw something… a red flash then a black beam that looked like it was heading for…

"Cathy! Look out!" Chris ran towards her and they both end up falling to the ground. When they did, Chris did a somersault over Cathy. They both looked at the figure and gasped…

"So… who wants to mess with me first?" A deep voice asked.

-Back to Danny-

Danny saw Sam (with her back facing the red and her eyes were closed) falling down to the red liquid which got him confused.

_There wasn't any red thing before…_ His eyes suddenly widened as he felt the red liquid _burning._ _Is that LAVA? What is that gym teacher trying to do? Kill us?_

He came close to Sam; once he did, his arms were wrapped around her waist and then he continued to look down at the burning lava.

_Aw man! When's a plan when you need one? _

Just then, something hard rammed into his side as he let out a sharp yelp of pain but was still holding Sam. He rolled in mid-air then he struck the ground hard. When he had struck the ground, he let go of Sam and was now rolling until he was lying on his back. His hands were at the injured side while his eyes were closed; he let out an almost hissing sound. When it was done, he saw that a medium-size sharp white spike was sunk in deep in his side. Luckily, he got it out.

Groaning, he pushed himself up, shaking his head then heard a loud screeching noise, causing him to cover his ears. He looked up but to see a shadow. It had sharp, pointed-wings that looked deadly enough to kill a person and the body looked like a dragon's body along with the tail that was almost covered with spikes.

_Aw great._ He muttered in thought. But the figure seemed to open its mouth and a huge amount of red was going towards Danny and Sam's eyes started to flicker open…

-Chris and Cathy-

Chris dodged yet another sapphire sharp beam that looked like a spike.

"We have to go into our MBC suits! But we can't do it in front of the people!" Chris stated as he soon joined Cathy who also dodged the attack.

"Here: I will distract the alien while you get the people out of here!" Cathy ordered. Chris nodded, running at the frightened people

The alien turned its gaze to Chris but was soon vanished because Cathy slides with her feet so that the alien would look at her instead of Chris.

"Hey, guys! Follow me!" Chris shouted. Soon, the people followed him.

Cathy suddenly freaked out because the alien launched the beam spike at her which she moved her legs apart and the spike had barely got her because it was right in the middle to where her feet was standing before.

_That was a close one!_ She thought, gulping. Cathy's eyes were wide as she saw the black spike-like heading towards her…

-Danny-

Danny gasped and in just in time, he felt something pushing him out of the way. His face was facing the mysterious thing with a shocking look upon his face while his right leg went behind his left so that it made a criss-cross. Danny then fell at his side; his right palm faced the ground (while the right forearm was bend so that the elbow is facing the Sky) and his left forearm laid on the ground. He made a grunt when he fell then turned his attention after he had heard a scream; a look of horror was on his face.

"NOO!" He shouted. Danny saw Sam being caught by the fire so her torso got burnt badly and she fell down to the ground.

"SAM!" Danny pushed himself up, quickly running to the injured Sam. As he ran, he felt something very hot burning his shoulders blades that went across. (**A/N: one shoulder blade to another at the back)**. Danny fell to the ground then quickly getting up, holding his right hand on his burnt blade. He grimaced in pain before looking at the screeching alien. His gaze soon turned to Sam who groaned.

_She's too weak to stay consciousness._ Danny thought._ So, she won't see me doing this… I hope._

Danny shot his arm straight up, trying to ignore the burning pain. "MBC: Power up!" Sam still had her eyes open… barely and she saw a red flash then everything faded. Within minutes, he was in the black and red suit while holding his blaster up.

-Cathy-

Cathy stared in horror as the black spike-like came closer and she closed her eyes but suddenly-

Puzzled, she opened her eyes and saw the spike-like was cut in half; it was beside Cathy's left and right foot.

"I've got your back!" A familiar voice replied. It was none other than Chris who was in his black and blue suit.

Cathy nodded as she shouted."MBC: Power up!" A flash of light shined the room and in seconds, she was in her black and pink suit. She looked around the place as if she was searching for something.

"Chris; did you get Coach Alex to safety?" Cathy asked.

"Uhh… I thought she was…" He trailed off, looking at Cathy then at the alien.

"Unless…" Cathy began.

"MOVE!" Chris yelled once he saw the alien launching its spike arms. They moved in time but it made it to look like it had gotten them.

"The alien is the Coach?" Chris yelled and the Coach alien roared…

-Danny-

Sam fluttered her eyes open, moaning as she did until she heard noises…

She pushed herself up, trying to ignore the pain before Sam saw a blurry red figure (which instantly caused her to remember the flash of red before she went unconscious) jumping back as something did it to him. It then got on one of its knees with the other knee bend up (the left foot touched the ground and the right knee were also touching the ground),

The figure got out object, starting to fire towards the object. The person made a grunt when it did a forward somersault because the emerald green beam got fired and it had struck the spot to where the person used to be. The mysterious person once again made a somersault to the left side, dodging the beam. Unluckily, once Danny got up to face the alien, the beam collided to where Danny's feet are and he flew backwards. He crashed at the ground with a hard impact plus his blaster flew out of his hand when it had happened. He rolled until he stopped; his stomach faced the ground.

Danny groaned, using his right palm to push his upper body up until a beep came.

"Danny here." Danny answered, hoarsely.

"What happened to you? You're a mess!" Cathy said. Danny had scraps of dirt that looked like nail scratches on his left cheek while his brown hair got tangled with grass and part of his MBC suit got ripped.

"Hey! Is Danny on?" Chris yelled.

"Yeah." Cathy answered.

"Oka-Ahhhh! Take that! And that! Haha! Ahh!" Chris screamed then had hit the ground hard. In result, he was now beside Cathy who looked at him.

Chris groaned as he got up.

"Uhh…" Danny started.

"Don't." Chris answered. "Wow; you really are a mess." He commented."Anyways, where's Sam?"

"She's too weak to stay con-"Danny got interrupted as he suddenly rolled to the left, dodging another emerald green ball of energy.

A sudden yell came out of nowhere, causing Danny to look at it. What he saw was Sam using a familiar object so that she is blasting the alien.

"Hey!" Danny yelled. "Thanks for using my blaster without my permission again!" He took off until Chris spoke again.

"Now, Danny! Don't turn-"He was cut off because Danny turned off the V-com, running towards Sam. But before he came closer, his visor was turned on so Sam won't really know the identity.

"Great! You're alive!" Sam responded when she saw him running until a sudden thought popped into her head. "I just noticed that, you kept on coming to me to rescue me! Am I that _irresistible_ to you?" She asked.

Danny got taken back."W-what? N-no! I don't even like you!" Danny stuttered.

Sam made a smug while she smirked. "Riiighhtt. Whatever you say."

Danny slightly blushed and he hoped that she didn't saw that. _Oh God! What's wrong with me? She's my rival!_

"Anyways, where's Danny?" She wondered, changing the subject after scanning the place.

Danny sweat-dropped. "Uhh… he uhh… went to get help! And I am the help!" Danny replied, sheepishly almost.

"You know, you got the same hair-style as him." Sam pointed it out.

Shoot! "Um… that's because…um… I'm his twin brother." Danny lied.

"Oh." Sam said.

"Now, let's get the alien down!" Danny exclaimed before they ran towards the alien who was still flying in the sky.

-Chris and Cathy-

Chris moaned after he saw Cathy's V-com blank.

"I hate when he does that!" Chris replied, frustrated and at the same time he took out his Double X, starting to fire it at the alien. Cathy ran at the alien; once close, she jumped at its back so it was a piggyback ride except that the alien went around in circles, trying to get Cathy off which caused her to scream and was still hanging on.

"CHRIS! Do something!" Cathy shrieked.

"Uhh…" Chris reacted. An idea popped into his head until he began to run.

"Where are you going?" Cathy screamed.

"Ropes!" Chris yelled as an answer.

-Danny and Sam-

Danny kept on firing at the alien while at the same time the alien was shooting out the emerald green beams rapidly at Sam who was dodging this way and that. The alien saw that she was getting closer to the mud pool. With a roar, the alien got all its strength to make a one huge beam blast that would hit Sam right in the middle of her burnt torso.

The alien started to glow an emerald green glow, unexpectedly, indicating that it was preparing the big attack. Then, it straightens itself and the huge beam started to race at her.

"SAMM!" Danny screamed once he figured out why the alien wasn't attacking him

Too late.

Without a warning, Sam got blasted back (while Danny heard her scream of agony) so she was in the air for a while until the back faced the mud pool. Sam made a splash as the mud went everywhere; it even hit Danny at some places such as cheeks, upper body (etc) but he didn't care. He's worried about his friend.

Wait, _friend?_ Sam came to the surface, all covered with mud from head to toe.

"You okay?" Danny asked, once he got there.

"Um… sure?" Sam replied.

"We need to blast that thing before any more injuries occurs!" Danny told her. Sam looked around and she still saw the flying alien in the same spot. Sam then saw the rope.

"I got it! Could you blast the rope that's above me?" Sam asked. Danny aimed his blaster at the rope (at the very top of the rope) then blasted it. The rope came down, landing on Sam's lap.

"Great!" Sam commented. "Your aiming it not that bad!" She said, making Danny to scowl. She grabbed the rope, getting out of the mud. Once she was on the ground, she stared to feel dizzy, slowly losing her vision. Alerted, Danny ran towards her, catching her before she hit the ground.

"Sam?" He asked, concerned. Just then, the V-com beeped.

"I'm alright…" Sam replied, weakly and she got up on her feet.

"you sure?" He asked. He got a nod then saw her taking off before answering the call.

"This time don't shut it off!" Chris yelled, causing Danny to laugh sheepishly.

"Sorry. Any reason for calling me?" Danny questioned.

"Yeah; I was about to tell you some information that Cathy got. She figured that you two were battling a dragon-like alien." Chris stated.

"How did she-"

"I just knew! Because over here, we're fighting the _leader_ of the dragons-like aliens! Aaahhh! Chris!" Cathy screeched. But Cathy got flunged and then crashed at the ground, landing beside Chris.

"What's the information?" Danny asked.

"When you are battling the dragon-like alien, make sure that you don't get struck by the spike which is on its tail. Once you got hit by it, try not to get hit from the emerald green beam at the same spot." Cathy informed him. Danny suddenly felt hard to swallow.

"What happens if you do?" Danny asked, uneasily.

"If you got hit by the spike and the emerald green at the same spot, you'll die from the poisonous of the emerald green beam." Cathy answered.

"Aw great." Danny muttered.

"What's that?" Cathy asked.

"Uhh… nothing!" Danny replied, quickly as Chris raised an eyebrow. "Oh yeah; let's just say your torso got burnt then you got struck from the beam right in the middle of your torso, what will happen then?" Danny asked.

"If the beam is a huge one, you will start to feel dizzy and become weak." As she said that, Danny looked to see Sam going dizzy by the looks of it. He could tell she was beginning to be weak. "Then, you'll fall unconscious." Right at the word, unconscious, Sam fell down, hitting the ground.

Danny looked to see the alien, creating a medium-size yellow ball of energy, ready to be launched.

"Yeah, I got to!" Danny said as he shut down his V-com. Danny saw the ball coming closer as Sam was slowly struggling to open her eyes. She then saw the ball was very close to her, closing her eyes waiting for the worst to come.

Danny ran faster, seeing the ball then-

A sudden yell caused Sam to flutter her eyes. But that scream wasn't hers nor did she felt any _pain_.

"NO!" She screamed as she saw Danny in front of her almost crunched up, bringing his knees up and the rings of crackling electricity was shocking him from head to toe. At the fifth one, Danny backfired sideways, crashing into the wall and all Sam could see was smoke rising.

"No!" Sam whispered as she still saw some rings of electricity shocking him faintly after the smoke got cleared up. Danny was really damaged; his suit was ripped out at his upper her arm on both sides. At his right side, a huge rip was at the start of his side then across his waist. At the rip part of his right side, it showed the deep cut from the spike which he had received earlier when he was saving Sam but the blood was dry. At his lower leg, also had a rip while on his right lower leg, had rip that looked as if it was a scar. His face had scratches and was burnt.

"Looks like your loverboy took the attack for you." The alien said. Sam felt tears still streaming but soon they were gone when she stood up.

"He's not my loverboy! He's my… _friend!_" Sam shouted and the alien prepared the attack again while Sam grabbed the rope that was beside her foot, swinging it beside her cheek but it was moved a few centimeters away so she won't get wacked by it. Before she could release, the alien burnt the rope from the attack it had launched, leaving Sam to be defenseless.

"Aw great! This is not good." Sam observed. The alien smirked, preparing the attack until out of nowhere, a blue-white came, sucking the alien inside the big bubble.

"NO! I shall return!" Then it vanished. Puzzled, Sam turned to the figure.

"Spikey?" Sam said as she saw a weak Danny holding the machine while giving her a one weak grin before blackened out…

Author's Note: Well, that concludes this chapter! My hands are so sore! Oh well, but they are worth it! Tune in for the next chapter called: Suspicious! Please review!


	6. Suspicious

Author's Note: I'm back with a new chapter! *sigh* this is the thing: tomorrow I have to go to school to pick up textbooks, fees (etc) and there's only 3 more days until I go to school! OMG! Time sure flies so fast! So I probably won't have the time to update ANY of my stories but I will _try_ to get to them. Maybe on weekends… yeah, school already started for me yesterday so on like I said before, I will try to update on weekends, it depends on the homework really so no more updating. Sorry folks. I can have a spare this year, but I don't have any because of gym which is next semester… Well, I would like to give a shout out to LIGHT-PRINCESS14! Thank YOU SO MUCH FOR REVIEWING!

Disclaimer: I still don't own any of the MBC. Can you believe that?

Chapter 6: Suspicious

He groaned, fluttering his eyes but flinched from the bright light.

"He's awake!" A familiar voice shouted.

"Danny!" Cathy exclaimed, excitedly, running to him and hugged him. Unfortunately, he winced.

"Ow, Cathy… shoulders…" Danny hissed.

"Sorry." She apologized, releasing him.

At the word _shoulders_, Sam started to widen her eyes then narrowed them.

"How are you?" Sam asked.

"In pain." He answered, bluntly. He then looked at Sam who also had bandages wrapped around her torso until a sudden guilt crept up onto his face. _Danny saw Sam being caught by the fire so her torso got burnt badly and she fell down to the ground. _The flashback vanished and he was found that he was looking into Sam's eyes. "How are you?"

Sam shrugged. "Okay."

He looked down, noticing the bandages wrapped around his torso. Without even guessing, there were also bandages wrapped at his shoulders.

_Aw man! Seeing me all wrapped up like this, Sam would for sure know the identity about me being in the red suit. _He looked to see Sam, looking at him oddly._ She's beginning to figure it out._

_Something about those injuries is familiar when Spikey got injured…_ Sam thought, remembering Spikey in the red suit…

-School, Science-

_Why are Cathy, Chris and Danny acting so suspicious?_ Sam thought, balancing her pencil on her nose.

"Sam? Hel-lo? You're there?" Chris asked, waving his hand in front of her face.

"What?" She asked after being pulled out of her deep thoughts.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Yeah; I was just wondering about Spikey." Sam said, receiving blank looks.

"Uhh… who's Spikey?" Cathy wondered.

"He's the guy in the red suit (Danny laughed nervously, rubbing his arm at the back of his neck) and told me that he was Danny's twin brother." Sam explained. "You should know who I'm talking about Danny."

Danny still laughed nervously while Cathy and Chris looked at them. "Yeah, Spikey… heh… I remember him…"

"Anyways," Chris said, changing the subject, "Did you read Chapter 2 from the Science textbook?"

"Oh no! I forgot to do it!" Sam replied, freaking out. "I have to bring my textbook! I knew something was missing! Be right back!" Sam quickly got out of the seat then zoomed out.

Once out of earshot, Chris looked at Danny.

"Twin brother? Spikey?" Chris quizzed.

"It was the first thing that came up to my mind and Spikey is Sam's nickname for me!" Danny answered, truthfully. "Also, be careful; I think she's starting to know that I'm the guy in the red suit."

The two sweat-dropped, worriedly.

"Got my textbook!" Sam announced, running towards them.

"Just in time; the teacher came in." Cathy stated.

"Timing is everything." Sam grinned.

"We will be doing a review for tomorrow's quiz. If you had read the assigned chapter, you will have no problem answering these questions." Mrs. Blossomfield said.

Sam gave a sheepish laugh when she said 'had read the assigned chapter.' Chris looked at her, shaking his head.

"Chris, you're helping me." Sam whispered.

"Alright." He immediately agreed.

-Lunch at a table-

"You think WHAT?" Cathy exclaimed, completely outraged from the news.

"You heard me; guys are better than girls." Danny repeated.

"That is sooo not TRUE!" Cathy growled. "What do you think, Chris?"

"I'm not going to be involved in this." Chris answered, honestly.

"Fine then! If you think guys are the best, next time when an alien comes, we will who gets to destroy it first!" Cathy growled.

"You are SO ON!" Danny agreed, and the two glared at each other.

"What's up with those two?" Sam asked, once she got there.

Chris sighed. "Danny thinks that guys are better than girls."

"Oh." Sam replied, sipping her drink then suddenly spilled it out." WHAT?" Sam shouted, making Chris to be alerted… along with Cathy and Danny.

"Who thinks what?" Danny questioned.

"Girls are so _much_ better than boys! They're stronger, smarter and superior!" Sam snarled in response, walking up to Danny.

"No, they're not." He said, simply. "How about a game of basketball? Two on two?" Danny challenged them.

"Fine!" Sam and Cathy yelled in unison.

"Oh yeah! I'm not playing!" Chris called out.

"Too bad! You're playing!" Danny assured him.

"But, I'm not-woah!" Chris yelled after being pulled out of his seat from Danny.

"Just because you're not athletic, doesn't mean that you don't know how to play basketball!"

-Basketball, court-

Chris was in front of the basketball hoop while Danny was in front of Sam and he was dribbling the ball. Cathy is in the same position as Chris.

"Ready…" Danny began.

"Set…" Sam started.

"GO!" They both shouted. Danny dribbled the ball at the start of 'GO!' Sam moved forward but was so close to get the ball away from him. But, Danny dodged by twirling away, making Sam to halt in her tracks.

Sam turned to Cathy. "Cathy! Grab it! I'm on way!" Sam shouted, running. Cathy started to follow Danny's move by sideway, turns, or zigzags… when the two did sideways, it almost looked like they were waltzing.

From the corner of Danny's eyes, he saw Sam running.

_A bit closer._ Danny thought. On the right moment, Sam was so close to grab it but Danny moved just in time. He threw the ball then jumped in the air, doing a somersault over Cathy (who looked up) and then was close to land. Instead of landing, he didn't; he was still in the air (the position was straight) and he grabbed the ball, that was beside him. He was so close to the hoop…

An idea popped into Cathy's head.

_I have an idea but I can't do it in front of Sam unless…_

"Sam… do you mind if you close your eyes?" Cathy asked.

"Uhh… okayyy…" Sam said, confused but then did it. Cathy turned to face Danny who was only an inch away to the hoop. Good thing there's no people. As if not nothing more was freaky, Cathy's arms suddenly stretched out like an elastic band. Her arms wrapped around Danny, giving him a surprise yell.

"Huh?" Danny said, "Woah!" He got pulled back, hitting the ground while the ball flew away from him.

He groaned, going to his side.

"Okay, you can open your eyes." Cathy announced.

Sam opened her eyes only to see Danny lying on the cement ground.

"What just- How did-"Sam quizzed, speechless then paused. "Did he give a point?"

"Nope; I stopped him." Cathy answered, smiling while Danny gave her daggers look.

"How? I remember seeing him being so close to the hoop!" Sam stated.

"I have the ball!" Chris yelled, announcing.

"Chris!" Danny shouted, "You don't yell out that you have the ball!"

"Oops…" Chris replied, sheepishly.

"Thanks for the info!" Cathy yelled as Sam took off. When Sam went away, Danny got up.

"You cheated and we aren't playing a fair game!" Danny responded, angrily. "And we all know why… except for Sam!"

"It's not my fault for being an alien!" Cathy retorted then both of them took off to Chris and Sam.

Sam made an attempt to grab the ball but Chris threw the ball, making it to go under legs. Then, he zoomed beside her and before she knew it, Chris was behind her, holding the ball for one second then took off (after he gave a small short chuckle) which made Sam to be speechless.

Chris continued to run while dribbling the ball on one hand. He saw Cathy blocking his path, making him to halt once he was in front of her. He dribbled the ball on one hand to another then it dribbled under his right leg and he caught it with his right hand which was behind the right leg. He made the ball to go under the same leg again as it was now on his left hand and he did the same thing to the other leg. But, Chris added a little twist. The ball started to trace his side as it then went on his shoulders after he did a flick from his hand. The arms made the wave while the ball followed the movements of his arms.

Chris caught the ball, running beside Cathy and he ran towards the hoop.

"Hey Danny! Let's do the move!" He called to him.

"Now you're talking!" Danny replied as he too began to run. He skidded with his feet to a stop then quickly went down on his knees, black flat. Chris ran until he came close to Danny. Once close to Danny, Chris put his right foot on his back and then leaped into the air so he made a took off from it. As he was in the air, he made a somersault with the ball flying out of his hands, heading towards the hoop.

"Alley hoop!" Chris said, grabbing the ball once he finished the somersault. Once very close to the hoop, Chris dunked the ball into the hoop and he started to fall but he grabbed the hoop, being left to hang.

"Alright! 1-0 for us! WOO!" Danny shouted happily. Chris swung himself so that his feet came through the hoop then everything else. He landed at the ground after yet another somersault. The two gave each other a high five as the girls came running towards them.

"Chris? How did you do that? I thought you weren't athletic?" Cathy asked.

"When it was summer, my cousin came and he taught me a few tricks." Chris answered.

"Ha! Told you that guys are better than girls!" Danny shouted, rubbing into their faces.

"Okay." Sam said, not caring which got Danny puzzled.

"Ah ha! So, you admit that boys are better than girls. Wait, you what?" Danny asked, dumbfounded. "D-did you just agreed?"

"Cathy, do you think we should tell them?" Sam asked her.

Cathy made a thinking look."Hmm… why not? I would love to see their reactions, especially Danny's."

"Okay, what's going on?" Danny asked, clearly confused.

"The reason you already have a point is because we're letting you… except when you fell down, Danny." Sam stated. At the last part, Danny scowled at Cathy who waved.

"I thought something was up with you two." Chris concluded. "Because usually, whenever we play basketball, you're always so tough with Danny, so it was almost impossible for the game to win."

"Wh-that's…" Danny sputtered with shock. Sam saw the ball, going towards them. Once stopped by Sam's foot, she made her foot to go under the ball then bounced on the top of the shoes. She caught it.

"I still say they aren't! I bet I can make the ball to enter in your hoop!" Sam bet.

"Yeah right!" Danny scoffed. Sam made a I-bet-I-can-do-it look. With her right hand, she threw the ball behind her though she was still facing Danny. The ball flew towards the hoop then-

Sam crossed her arms, seeing Danny speechless.

"But-you-what-how?" Danny continued to sputter.

"Told you." Sam responded, giving him a smirk.

"Lucky shot!" Danny growled but before he could say something, something beeped.

_Aww man! Why now?_ Danny exclaimed in thought.

"We gotta go… uhh…" Cathy said after hearing the beep.

"Um… Danny has to go detention which he had completely forgotten and Cathy and I have to go work on an assignment." Chris replied, almost quickly; Danny gave him a scowl.

"So… um… bye!" The three took off, leaving Sam to be confused, and then crossed her arms raising an eyebrow.

-On a street-

The three panted after running.

"Too… close…" Cathy panted, heavily.

"Y-yeah." Chris responded, shakily.

"But why do I have to get a pretend detention?" Danny asked.

"You're usually cause trouble." Chris answered, simply.

Danny growled in response. "Let's go." He said.

Author's Note: Sooo sorry for not updating! It's just that school started yesterday and the funny thing is that my timetable is the exact like last year's timetable only last year timetable, foods class happened to be in the second semester and gym was in first semester… and I know half of the people from entire school! Yeahhh… please review!


	7. Kidnapped

Author's Note: HEEYY! I'm back with a new chapter called Kidnapped… I think… sounds about right… People: Hey, you're updating which means that weekend came. Me: Yup! I only have 1 more day until school starts because September 5th is Labor Day! Anyways, a HUGGEEE shout out goes to Hahli nuvu! THANK YOU SOOOO MUCH FOR REVIEWING! YOU ROCK!

Disclaimer: I don't own MBC. *sobs* Well, at least the disclaimer isn't making fun of that. *looks at the disclaimer who sits there, twirling it's uhh… thumbs? And whistles and once I turned away, it snickers*

Chapter 7: Kidnapped (I was right!)

"Danny, look out for the acid attack!" Cathy screamed. Danny looked to see a medium-sized green acid that looked like a rain puddle zooming towards him. In time, he jumped back but stumbled down and quickly moved his legs to the side when the acid struck the ground between his legs.

When the acid struck the ground, it sizzled, leaving a medium-sized burnt ground that nearly burned Danny.

"Talk about a close call." Danny commented.

"Less talk, more action!" Cathy responded, holding up her blaster before taking off.

"No way am I letting you to defeat it!" Danny called out, running after her.

Chris sighed. "Lucky Sam isn't here or things would go worse." He then ran towards the alien that had many eyes with a body that looks like a T-Rex body while it has tentacles like an octopus. The alien saw Danny, making it to launch one of its tentacles at him. He saw it, dodging this way and that. Then it started to shot many sharp, small razor daggers all at once to Danny who had his eyes wide. He began to dodge, by going left and right, handstands (etc.). Unluckily, he tripped over a rock by the back of his heel then fell down. Before Danny could get up, the razor daggers pinned him to the ground so he was unable to get free.

"What? Oh, come on!" Danny shouted, struggling to get free. The alien grinned wickedly, creating a one huge razor dagger. Danny gasped while shouting was heard.

"Leave him alone, you creep!" Cathy growled, firing the blaster. Unfortunately, the alien used the razor dagger to defend itself. It then swung one of its tentacles at Chris and Cathy. It hit them at their stomachs, causing them to fly back, striking the ground.

After that was done, the alien returned to what it was doing before. Danny closed his eyes, waiting for the worst to come as the alien smirked and then it started to slowly bring it down at Danny's chest.

"NOO!" Cathy's screamed, grabbing her blaster to fire at it. There was a twist; instead of creating a razor dagger, a large blade flashed at its tentacles. It brought down the blade tentacle, creating a shock wave, sending Cathy to go back.

It went back to the process, starting to plunge it at Danny's chest until a sharp voice rang out inside its head.

_Minion!_ A sharp voice rang out inside its head.

_Yes Master?_

_Bring that fool at once!_

_Yes Master._ It replied. But-

Danny opened his eyes to see that he was still alive. Odd. He would've expected that the alien would kill him by now and he would be dead… did Cathy or Chris kill it… if it was possible… He tried to strain his neck to see Cathy and Chris but couldn't. Just then, the razor daggers vanished and Danny pushed himself up. Without a warning, something zapped him, making him to scream in agony while alerting Cathy and Chris.

"DANNY! NOO!" Cathy cried and that was the last thing he heard before he blackened out…

Author's Note: *grins* Cliffhanger! Okay, I think being evil to Danny was enough… People: No duh! Me: Heh… sorry… Sorry if the chapter is short! The next one I think it's long but I'm not sure… Please review!


	8. Rescued

Author's Note: What up my homeis! So SOOORRRRYYYY for the long update! Two reasons: I didn't know what to write for the part 4 and for those three chapters (rescued and truths part 1, 2, 3) those three are going to be deleted and a new one will be post up. So, this is the NEW one! Anyways, here are some old shout outs from before: Dixxy, Hahli Nuva (ha! I spelled it right this time!) and Trollypop for reviewing. Plus, thank you Dixxy for adding me as a fave author and also for encouraging me along with you GUYS! YOU GUYS ARE JUST AWESOME! Oh yeah! Thank you to Sunfire 4224

Disclaimer: Now what do you have to say about this, disclaimer! Disclaimer: …. I still say you don't own MBC despite the fact, that story is good. Me: *eyes watery* WAAA!

Chapter 8: Rescued and Truths, part 1

-Clubhouse-

"How could we miss it!" Cathy asked, growling.

"Cathy; try to relax and we will find him!" Chris informed her. Chris suddenly ducked down after seeing the expression on Cathy's face.

"HOW CAN I RELAX WHEN'S HE GONE?" She shrieked, loudly. Loud enough for the whole neighborhood to hear. Chris got up after picking the books she had thrown at him, placing it back to its original place.

Chris sighed. "Let's turn on the switch." He sat on the blue chair that emerged out of nowhere and began to type.

"What are you doing?" Cathy questioned, seeing him typing.

"You want to rescue Danny, then I'm trying to find clues. Maybe the alien left some." Chris answered then paused. "But I can't find any."

"Hmm… how about look in the same place where we fought the alien." Cathy suggested.

"I guess we could do that." He agreed.

"It was at a place called 'The Deserted'." Cathy said as he typed.

"What's that?" She questioned after he scanned the place. He went back to the spot.

"It appears to be some kind of symbol." He stated and he made the picture large so that they could get a better look at it. The symbol had a flame symbol while straight through it, was a dragon wrapped around the middle flame.

"What's that symbol?" He wondered.

"That symbol looks so familiar only I can't ring a bell." Cathy sighed, frustrated.

"Well, whatever it is; I'm guessing that's the key to find Danny. We just have to find the symbols and once we do-

"I will break every bone (if they have any bones) in their body and they will go crying to their Master!" Cathy growled deadly while fire was burning inside her eyes with crossbones.

"Rigghtt…" Chris said, uncertain… He then looked at the window, seeing a familiar figure. "Sam's coming!" There was a flash of lights inside the clubhouse and just when the door was opening, everything stopped.

"Hi, Sam!" Cathy exclaimed, cheerfully, running to Sam to give her a hug. Soon, they heard beeping noises which they turned their attentions.

"Hi." Chris greeted, playing his video game and was sitting on the couch.

"Hey." Sam looked at the place. "Where's Danny?"

"Uhh…" Chris began, putting away his video game while Cathy was shifting awkwardly.

"Um… he had to… help Spikey to uhh… fix his motorcycle!" Cathy said, quickly. Sam crossed her arms, raising an eyebrow.

"Guys… come on." Sam replied, almost begging. "I can tell you're lying." She stated, receiving sweat-drops from the two; Chris sighed with defeat.

"Alright; we will tell you where he is. But on one condition; you can't tell anybody else." Chris responded; Cathy gave a shock of gasp.

"Chris!" Cathy squeaked then pulled him by his arm, running out of the clubhouse.

"What are you doing? You know, you can't tell anyone that you're the MBC!" Cathy reminded him.

"I know! And she doesn't even know what an MBC is, anyway! But she could help us!" Chris reacted. Cathy stared into his eyes then looked at the ground. She sighed with defeat.

"Still!" She exclaimed but then paused. "Fine… but you can't tell anyone that you're an MBC, promise me that!" Cathy responded.

There was a dead silence.

"Chris; look into my eyes and swear to me that you won't tell! It will be too much of a risk! Please!" Cathy pleaded him. Chris stared at the ground then at Cathy's eyes which was filled with sadness.

Chris nodded, slowly. "I won't tell that I'm an MBC."

Without a warning, Chris almost lost his balance because he saw Cathy hugging him,

"Thank you, Chris." Cathy whispered. "Now, let's go tell Sam about Danny." She released herself, walking away. When she did, Chris made a sad face. He moved his head so that it touched his shoulder a bit, closing his eyes. _I'm sorry Cathy._ As a single tear rolled down his cheek.

"There you're!" Sam exclaimed, seeing Cathy at the door entrance. Soon, Chris entered in.

"Sorry about that. Do you really want to know what happened to Danny?" Cathy asked Sam who nodded.

"Well, the thing is… he got captured…" She began.

-Somewhere else where, in a lair of a Volcano-

"Tell me…" A deep, cruel voice responded as it walked behind the figure.

It was silent until it spoke. "No, I won't."

It hissed like a hiss from a snake. "I will ask you one more time and if you don't… you will _suffer_."

"Try and make me." It responded with hatred.

"You fool!" The voice spat.

"I would rather suffer the consequences then to tell you!"

A sly smile crept its hidden lips. "If it's your choice, then it's granted. I know what your fear is."

"What is it, then?" It questioned.

"Fire and death." The voice answered, hissing at its ears (since the figure was behind it); the person's eyes went wide.

"Are you sure you want to suffer?" It repeated again.

"I already told you!" The person growled.

"Very well then. If that is your choice then it shall become!" In front of the person was another figure as fire erupted from its hands, forming it into a whip and when fire came out, it revealed the person's face.

"If you will." The voice replied then it walked away as the person with the fire whip walked behind the figure and then the person with the fire whip, faced its back with a smirk.

"My pleasure." It smirked. It then raised the fire whip, slashing it at the person's back while it was holding a stiff scream…

Deserted Place-

The three looked at the place which was quiet… _very _quiet and well deserted.

"Alright, let's spilt up; Sam, you will go to look for the symbol over there." Chris pointed to the right as Sam's eyes followed. "Cathy, you will go straight and I will go left."

They nodded but then Sam stopped, causing the two stop as well.

"Wait; how will I communicate with you if I had found it?" Sam asked.

"Yell as loud as you can. I'm pretty sure it will work." Chris answered. Then, they took off…

-Lair-

A whipping sound echoed throughout the walls.

"The more you do this; you'll never get answers from me!" The person growled.

The Master sighed, his back turned to the prisoner. "I suppose you're right." He raised his hand to the person behind the prisoner to stop.

"That will be enough torturing. He's already weak and pathetic." The Master cruelly responded.

The prisoner growled when it said that, fire raging inside his body. He got up, running towards the Master with his fist in the air.

When it came close, the Master simply thrust his hand out, making red lighting to come out of his hand. It contacted the prisoner's body, and he was in mid-air. The prisoner crunched slightly, the cell was lighted from the lighting and then the prisoner backfired, crashing into the wall hard with smoke rising.

"Chain the prisoner. I'm surprised that your friends didn't come yet." The Master sneered at the word _friends._

"They will! Once they free me, we will get you next!" He growled. As a response, Master sends the red lighting and shot it at the prisoner, receiving a yelp of pain from him.

"Once you're finished chaining him, go and wait at the entrance but be hidden. I believe his _friends_ are about to enter once they find the symbols." The Master told it.

-Deserted place, Cathy-

"Cathy to Chris; I think I found the symbol." Cathy replied through her V-Com.

"Great! I will meet you there and I believe I had also found one." Chris answered.

-Sometime later-

"I found it over there." Cathy said, pointing to the empty field once Chris got there. They ran but then Chris suddenly tripped, causing him to fall down.

"I think I found it." Chris announced, groaning. Chris kneeled beside it, brushing the few scrapes of grass that was covering it.

"Yup, it is." Cathy said, looking at the symbol.

"Now, all we have to do is wait for-"

"CHRIS! CATHY! I FOUND THE SYMBOL!" A familiar voice yelled loudly, causing them to wince.

"You just _had_ to tell her to yell." Cathy grumbled. Chris shrugged then started to run towards Sam.

-Sam-

Sam saw two figures running. As they came close, it was Chris and Cathy.

The two panted, catching their breaths before speaking.

"It's right next to me." Sam stated.

"Okay, so now what?" Cathy asked. Sam looked at the symbol which was carved into the ground and then began to step on it. Once she did, it started to glow an eerie red and a flash appeared at the ground. Sam saw that the next same symbol was only a few centimeters across from the original one.

She jumped into the air, then stepped right on the symbol as it happened again.

Chris groaned. "I will look like an idiot."

"Let's do what Sam does." Cathy suggested then the two took off to their spots. Once they got there, they started to do the same process as Sam did.

Cathy twirled in the air then landed on the symbol which had appeared as Chris did a shuffle. Few minutes later, they go close to the center and at the first step, they pressed it. But nothing happened. Again, they tried it.

"What? What's wrong with this?" Cathy asked, annoyed.

"I don't know…" Sam answered. "It's supposed to be activated when people step on it."

Cathy seemed to be in deep thought as she replied back. "Wait… I remember reading this! Um… One person has to step on the symbol…" She trailed off, looking at the two.

"And what happened to the other two people?" Sam quizzed.

"Um… they have to _dance _together… and by that, I mean, by the guy holding the girl's waist, lifting her in the air…" Cathy answered and the two shifted back.

"Uhh… I… um…." Chris started to stutter.

"Chris! It's the only way to save Danny!" Cathy begged.

Chris nodded slowly as Sam felt herself going red. Slowly, she moved back then started to make a small run and then she jumped into the air. When she came close to Chris, Chris caught Sam by the waist, as Sam was still being in the air. The two twirled and together they stepped the symbol and a sudden glow emerged from the center of the circle. The bright, red light flashed, causing them to shield their eyes. The light vanished just as soon as it appeared and everything was quiet.

"It looks like a hologram." Sam stated, staring at the hologram that was before them.

"Yeah, it is." Cathy answered. "But what is it?"

Chris studied the picture then spoke. "I think it's a volcano." He concluded.

"A volcano?" The two girls repeated in unison; Chris nodded.

"Well, let's go find it!" Cathy exclaimed.

"But the problem is that… it's _hidden_ on something…" Chris informed them.

"Wow… way to go to be specific!" Sam responded.

"I think it's time we talk to grandpa." Cathy said.

-Garden-

"A hidden volcano? Hmm… I remember about that. It was once a prison; holding criminals and they were to be executed but it was sometimes impossible to escape from it. The prisoners would often escape by a secret tunnel. But once they do, they would find themselves back to the same spot. To escape, you'll need true hope and courage then you'll find the true path of the tunnel. Sometimes, it may require love." Chris and Sam shifted awkwardly. "It's located on a deserted island called Sapphire Island. If you go deep enough, you would be able to find a hidden volcano and there should be a lair." As the grandpa said that, the three found themselves on the Sapphire Island.

It was relatively medium sized Island that was in a shape of a circle and the surroundings were just mainly rocks.

"This is it. Sapphire Island." Sam announced. Sure enough it was deserted, having a spooky feeling that send chills up their spine.

"So, where do you suppose we start looking?" Cathy wondered. Chris looked around then saw a train tunnel-like entrance.

"I think we should go over there." Chris pointed to the dark entrance. The three pressed their backs against the cold, rough rock wall as they moved their feet slowly because the path wasn't such a wide path. Sam suddenly tripped on a small rock, giving a gasp of scare and she moved her arms frantically, trying not to lose her balance. Cathy and Chris caught her.

"Be careful, Sam." Chris replied.

"I don't like this." Sam narrowed her eyes.

"Because of the height?" Chris asked, looking down at the ground and it was very high.

"Not because of that but something else. It's too easy…" Sam concluded, continuing to shift. Across from them and it was far, glowed a pair of two red eyes in the shadows, snarling then vanished.

They jumped off landing on a much wider path that _looked _safe. Sam started to run ahead, seeing that they were only a few meters to reach the entrance. At the last step that Sam took, her feet touched the ground and without a warning, to where she's at, the path started to crumble, giving Sam a heart attack as she fell down with the rocks falling down.

"SAM!" Chris yelled, alerted by the sudden fall. Just in time, he caught her wrist, leaving Sam to hang. He pulled her up, while Sam used her feet to climb the cliff and soon was on her knees, shaking furiously.

"You okay?" Chris asked, concerned.

Y-yeah, I'm fine." Sam answered, shakily; her heart beat got increased a lot after that unexpected fall. "That was so scary." They looked at the broken path but Chris saw that it wasn't far away; perhaps a few centimeters away.

"We can jump across." Chris suggested; the two looked at him as if he was insane. "We can make it." Chris ran backwards after getting up. When he was sure that this was good enough to have a good take off, he started to run at full speed. Once at the edge of the path, he jumped and he waved his arms and legs through the air as if he was running like a manic. The path got close as Chris got near.

Once he was near, instead of landing on his own two feet, he did a somersault.

"Next!" He called. It was Cathy's turn and he caught her, putting her beside him so he can catch Sam.

Sam did a took off but it wasn't successful. When Chris turned around to face her, he saw that she was falling down and she was an inch close to the path. Chris ran towards her, falling down on his knees. But he missed her hand by inches.

"NO!" He shouted. He jumped off, falling towards Sam and he caught her by her waist then turned around so that he was facing the sky. Cathy turned to see Chris gone; her eyes widened as she ran to the edge of the path.

"Chris! Grab my hand!" Cathy yelled. Chris saw Cathy's stretched arm out. He grabbed it, making them to stop falling. Luckily, Sam closed her eyes (when she fell) and her hands were still wrapped around him, clinging to him for dear life. Cathy struggled a bit until she put one of her feet back. Soon, Chris and Sam made it safely up.

Once the two were on the ground, Chris slowly placed Sam on the ground as Sam stirred slowly. Her eyes fluttered to see two blurry figures.

"Are you okay?" Chris asked still worried. Sam pushed herself up, breathing heavily then looked straight into his eyes.

"Why do bad things always happens to me?" Sam asked.

-Finally, at the entrance to the lair-

"We made it! Finally!" Cathy exclaimed while the two were staring at it.

"It's now-"Sam began.

"Or never." Chris finished the sentence and the three began to walk into the lair…

Battling noises were heard which echoed throughout the walls. Footsteps came; sounding like that they were running.

A grunt interrupted the somewhat silence and the dim light showed a silhouette stumbling towards the ground then fell.

"One at your left!" A familiar voice shouted. The silhouette turned her head, seeing the rival going towards her. She took her blaster out, beginning to fire just as soon as she got it out. It struck the opponent dead on, causing it to fly backwards, crashing into a hard metal wall and went unconsciousness.

"Good job, Cathy!" Chris replied. Just as they had entered, trouble began. But at the tone of his voice made Sam to worry.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked, concerned.

"W-what? Nothing's wrong!" Chris stuttered almost.

Sam raised an eyebrow. "I don't buy it." They began to ran and soon, they found a four-way path.

"Cathy and I will go find the leader of the aliens while Sam goes to find Danny." Chris ordered.

"What?" Sam cried out, "Can't you or Cathy do it?"

Chris shook his head. "Sorry, Sam. But you'll have to find him." That left Sam to grumble and they took off.

-Sam-

"Stupid hall, Stupid mission, stupid Danny! It's _my own damn fault! _I _have_ to have a mouth that _won't_ stop talking! Gr-ARGH!" Sam was currently grumbling about… well; let's just say she wanted to kill a certain _brown-haired_ boy by the name of Danny.

"Great! I _don't even know which direction!_" Sam muttered angrily as she looked at the three directions: left, right or straight –minus the one in which she came from-.

_I'm telling myself to go to right but my instinct tells me to go straight._ Sam sighed. _Guess I have to rely on my instincts._ And then, she continued to walk to an endless hall…

-Chris and Cathy-

Sounds of weapons erupted the silence hallway. Grunts were heard while at the same time, snarling and drooling were presented in the battle. A loud crash echoed throughout the hall, indicating that something or someone got smashed at the wall and was now sliding painfully down, groaning as it did. That was Chris who put his palm on his forehead to get everything in order. A sudden snarl alerted him and before he could react, something had already taken care of that enormous, hideous-looking thing. Chris looked and saw Cathy holding the vacuvator.

"Cathy look out!" Chris shouted, scrambling to save his friend. He then was collided in her just in time as an arm swept over them; they both landed hard.

"We need to eliminate that alien fast!" Cathy instructed as Chris nodded before getting up, helping Cathy up and then took out his blaster.

-Danny-

Danny sighed frustratingly as he tried to get free and to get rid of his MBC suit.

_What did this freak to do me?_ He growled in thought as he tried to de-transform into his original form. He then pulled hard… as hard as he can to break free from the stupid chain. After a few more of struggles, Danny heard a _chink_ sound, surprising him.

_A bit more! Actually, I'm getting there!_

-Sam-

Sam rubbed her side after being thrown. She then looked to see that her most favorite jeans were ripped. Thank goodness it was only a _small_ hole.

"Ooh you big bastard! These are my favorite jeans! And there's only limited for them!" Sam yelled, furiously at the big thing… whatever it is because it has a sickening green-colored skin with many eyes on its front. It has many arms that have very sharp claws.

Sam got up and took a kick at the thing's face, making it to snarl as it got kicked back, crashing into a wall.

"Ahha! That's what you get for messing with the wrong girl!" Sam growled at the end, looking at the still body. Much to her displeasure, the stupid thing got up and snarled angrily.

"What! I thought you were knocked out!" As a response, the ugly looking thing brought its fist up then slammed it on the ground, creating a shockwave which caused Sam to be smashed into a wall with a grunt.

"Ooh! That was sooo not cool, buster!" Sam exclaimed, charging towards it. With a powerful kick, the thing flew back with its head facing the wall. It then got smashed into the wall, being knocked out.

"Whoo-hoo! Atta girl, Sam!" She cheered, spinning around.

_Now time to find Danny!_ Sam thought as she took off. Little did she know that a pair of glowing yellow eyes watched her from a corner.

-Cathy and Chris-

Chris shot at the alien who roared in pain as it got shot in the eye which was in the middle of the stomach. Well, instead of a stomach, the eye was resting in it's place.

"We need to find the weakness!" Chris shouted as he heard a yell then a hard THUD was heard beside him. He looked down and saw Cathy in pain, groaning.

"That schnernozzle!" Cathy exclaimed, furiously. She took out her blaster and blasted it at the eye. It roared angrily before shooting some of yellow streaks at Cathy who dodged it by somersaulting. "I think we need all four of us to defeat it!"

-Sam-

A figure crashed painfully down from the ceiling, groaning. She was almost got caught by those freaky things that were called guards. Well, there was one guard and she assumes that the figure next to the guard was the Master because the guard kept on saying Master. She currently heard them talking about destroying MBC… whatever that is. Sam then realized that she was almost at the jail section because she heard clanging noises…

-Danny-

_Come on! Pull… harder!_ Danny growled then with full force, he managed… _just_ managed to break free his left arm.

_Ha!_ Danny thought, triumphantly. He glared evilly at the right chain. Then, began to pull just as before. Ten minutes later (or more), the same _chink_ sound came, earning a triumph smile. With a few more struggles after a few more minutes, Danny had finally broken free! With the help of his other arm, of course this had earned him to fall back down with a THUD.

"Woah!" Danny exclaimed, falling down. He groaned, getting up. He then looked at the jail door, growling at it. He took out his blaster, aiming it at the lock. When he had fired it, the short streak rushed to the lock, hitting it while recreating a _clang_ sound but then the lock made the streak to be reflected, heading straight for Danny. He gasped as he quickly dropped down, dodging it. The streak crashed at the wall, creating dust as Danny coughed.

_That didn't go well!_ Danny muttered in thought. He then grasped the lock in a tight grip and began to pull. Just then, he heard voices but continued anyway. It was only then he realized that it was coming closer but the figures seemed to stop walking as they talked, making Danny to listen.

"Any reports?" One of the figures asked.

"There seemed to be intruders and I believe one of them is going to rescue the boy." The alien reported.

_Intruders?_ Danny thought. _They must mean Cathy and the others!_

"Hmm… interesting. Make sure you make a trap for the girl who is rescuing the boy. Then, when the time comes for me, the MBC will be destroyed!" The figure said, menacingly as Danny felt a lump in his throat.

"NO!" Danny shouted, accidentally. The figures turned to see the source. _Damn it! _

"Bring the boy!" The figure instructed the alien who nodded. Danny gulped as he quickly looked up at the walls. Luckily, he saw small hooks from the chains and he began to climb, using the chain that surrounded his wrist and began to climb.

_Hmph… and my mom told me that Rock Climbing is a load of rubbish! _Danny grumbled in thought. He found himself pressed against a corner just in time as the jail door creaked open.

"Come here, you little pe-"The guard trailed off as he saw the jail empty.

"Hey! Maybe you should cool down!" A voice said, making the guard to turn around. "Up here!" The guard turned to see where the voice was and Danny jumped off, bringing his fist and then he punched the guard's face, knocking him out. Danny somersaulted in the air, landing behind the guard with one knee touching the ground so the leg was bend while the other leg was also bend but the foot faced the ground. His fingers touched the ground while his other arm was bend and it was beside his side. The guard fell down with a THUD and he got up, facing the guard. He then saw something, hanging beside the guard's pocket. Danny went over it; de-attaching it from the guard and saw it was the keys. But… main problem… there were many keys.

After several frustrating tries, he finally had unlocked both of the chains, hearing the chains drop to the ground; he tossed the keys away, rubbing his wrists. He hid against the wall of his jail and saw the figure was still; his back was to Danny and Danny also saw that the figure had another guard, earning a confused looked from Danny.

_Where did he come from?_ Danny thought. Did the figure somehow knew that Danny was going to escape? He quickly looked both ways before somersaulting to the other side. Just as Danny somersaulted to the other side, the figure slightly moved its head to the side.

"As I was saying before, when the time is right, the MBC will be destroyed. However, make sure you trap the girl… the one who is rescuing the boy. She has brown hair." The second guard nodded after the Master had repeated the same thing he had said to the first guard and the second guard took off.

_Huh? Brown hair?_ Danny thought as he saw the figure heading towards Danny's jail.

"What's taking you so-" When the figure looked at the jail, it's eyes were wide with fury as it let out a frustrated loud roar just as Danny figured out who they were talking about.

_Sam!_ He thought.

"_I will get that boy back!"_ It said, menacingly as Danny gulped, watching it disappearing into the shadows.

_I have to warn Sam! _He got out of his hiding spot and started to run straight.

-Sam-

Sam kept on looking back and forth because she keeps on seeing things that aren't really there and it's really making her paranoid. She also thought she heard a loud roar.

_Relax Sam… nothing's here!_ _Just you and very creepy looking things! _Sam thought as she looked left and right. Right now, she currently was at the jail section. Sam paused for a minute then let out a short startle scream…

-Danny-

Danny heard his blaster being activated as he scanned the hall. That is… until he could've sworn he heard a scream. He paused for a moment because he thought he also had heard something… beside the scream. Quickly, he reacted very fast, preparing his blaster.

"You're not going to scare me, you creep!" He said, quickly turning back while shooting his blaster where he thought he saw a shadow. After the short streaks collided with the wall (while revealing smoke), the smoke cleared away but nothing was there. Danny growled as he saw it empty; he continued to move backwards, holding his blaster but then stopped.

_Hmm…_ A flash appeared then disappeared. Instead of a blaster, it was now a Double X.

_Just in case_. Danny thought.

-Sam-

Sam stopped running as she rested her hands or knees. She had to run; the suspension was killing her and had to get out of there. Sam has this feeling that something or _someone_ was following her. And that is why she started to walk backwards with extra precaution.

-Danny-

A grunt was heard as Danny was somersaulting in the air so that he won't fall and he then landed. That unexpected attack was…well… unexpected. He had just seen a shadow, running away from him and that proved that he was _not going insane._

He continued to run, shooting randomly… hoping to get a shot at that shadow. Because of him getting so preoccupied with that shadow, he did not see a column that was starting to fall down. Just in time, he finally saw it and slid underneath it so that the column had brushed his hair and it crashed down to the ground, creating dust which had caused Danny to shield his eyes. When the dust got cleared, he growled, seeing that it vanished.

_It had a purpose!_ Danny thought, angrily and continued to walk backwards. All of a sudden, he heard footsteps and he thought that it was the shadow because he had just seen a figure.

"You're going down!" Danny shot out, making the blue streak to rush towards "figure". The "figure" gasped, moving out of the way in time as the streak brushed past its foot and it did a somersault. Danny then walked backwards and when the "figure" also thought it was safe, it began to walk back. And that is when-

The two bumped into each other, causing Danny to trip on his own two feet, falling backwards. There was a loud THUD.

"What the-"A familiar voice yelled.

Danny widened his eyes. "Sam?" He quickly got up, helping the girl." Wait Sam!"

"I thought we establish-"Before Sam could finish, there was a flash. Luckily, her eyes were closed as she was rubbing her head from the impact. When she opened them, she saw Danny standing there, laughing sheepishly.

_That was close!_ _But… how could I transform back now? _Danny thought. _Must be the chains. _His smile turned to a glare.

"What are you doing here?" He growled.

Sam glared. "I came here to rescue you! And don't even think that _I chose it!_ I was forced to!" Sam said, seeing Danny opening and closing his mouth.

"Whatever; I didn't need your help. I'm going to find Chris and Cathy."

"WHAT! What do you mean _you're? _I'm going to come with you! Besides, they're my friends!" Sam retorted, crossing her arms.

"Yeah but you still don't know the half of-"Danny gasped then shut his mouth.

"I still don't know half of what?"

"Nothing! Forget it!" Danny said, running as Sam followed.

_That was close! _Danny thought.

-Chris and Cathy-

The two ran towards the alien then jumped up with one of their legs straight as they were ready to kick its face. They kicked it, landing on the ground as the alien fell unconsciousness. Chris quickly evolved his weapon into the Vacuvator and had sucked the alien in.

"Looks like we didn't need the four of us." Cathy replied, seeing the alien floating in the green container. Just then, they heard clapping, making them to twirl around and there they saw a figure wearing all black with a hood that was covering its face.

"I must say… well done, MBC." The figure replied. The way it said it, it send shivers down their spine.

"Who are you?" Chris asked as Cathy examined the figure, closely.

"Ah; that's an interesting question." It said. "But I'm afraid that I can't-"

"You're Zortian! The Leader of your aliens… these aliens!" Cathy replied, earning a sigh from it.

"Yes, pink one. I am Zortian! And from your sudden outburst, you're going to have to pay the consequences." Zortian said.

"Which is…" Chris started just as Zortian took of the cloak and roared, receiving gasps from the two.

"You just _had_ to ask, didn't you?" Cathy muttered.

"Better to find out now than late." Chris stated. "Hold on! You still haven't told us the real reason behind all of this!"

"Ah… smart boy. You see, that boy with brown-hair was my trap to get you MBC in a trap as well. I knew that you would come here to rescue your friend. But… the real reason is to…" Zortian drew a familiar symbol as it then got surrounded by a gulf or black flames.

"To destroy the MBC." He then flung it to them as they gasped, seeing the ball of flame rushing towards them…

-Danny and Sam-

Sam ran towards the hideous 'alien' as Danny had referred. She then jumped on the wall for a took off and then punched it in the face, knocking it down. It seems that the two were even more competitive because everytime they were facing an alien, Danny ends up winning and vice versa. Sam swore that she would not let him win again. Luckily, Sam saw an alien that was ready to attack Danny who was unaware that an alien was behind him because he was currently fighting another alien. Sam took off to run behind it.

"Yo eight eye!" The alien turned around and before it could react, it started to fall down. But poor Danny was unaware and before he could turn around, something got collided with him and they both fell down.

"Woah!" Danny exclaimed. They fell with a THUD while Sam laughed her head off.

"Haha!" Sam laughed, making him to groan.

"This is sooo… not funny! Help me up!" Danny ordered as Sam sighed.

"If I must!" She walked towards him and tried to pull him out. At the last try, she managed to do it but in result, they both fell down with another THUD.

Well… this is awkward.

Mainly because Danny was on top of her.

Awkward silence.

"Uh Danny… could you get off me?" Sam asked, breaking the silence. He widened his eyes in embarrassment; he slightly blushed then quickly got off and they both got up. However, Danny made a puzzled look, seeing Sam giving him a look.

"What?" He asked.

"Um… check the side of your face; the right one." Confused, he did until he heard a sloshing sound. He looked at it.

"Aw ewwww! Alien Slime! Ewww!" Danny exclaimed, seeing the slime on his fingers that were now dripping.

Sam covered her mouth with both hands, clearly looking revolted since the color of that slime was unpleasant. "I think I'm going to be sick!"

"Whatever; let's just go." Danny responded.

-Chris and Cathy-

The ball of black flame was hurled towards them but they didn't have the time to dodge it, seeing it was too big to dodge it anyway. The ball collided with them, sending them to fly backwards, crashing into a wall. Okay so… maybe they should've dodge it even though they had minimum time to do it but they would still receive minimum damage from the shockwave that would be created. Struggling very hard to get up, Chris grasped his blaster that evolved into the Double X, blasting straight into its four eyes. Zortian snarled and roared in pain, being blinded by the powerful light but it only lasted for a few seconds. Cathy too evolved her blaster into the Double X. They then aimed it at Zortian, combing the streak into a large one that would hopefully do at least some damage on him. When they blasted it, Zortian roared but no damage was visible.

Zortian then began to shoot black streaks at them with one arm at a time. Then, he put both of his hands together out and shot a long, black streak just as Chris and Cathy shot out their combined blue streaks. The place got illuminated from the streaks, minus the black streak.

-Danny and Sam-

Sam squinted her eyes to see a place, being illuminated. "The light! I see a light!" This got Danny's attention.

"No kidding! Mind if you close your eyes?" Danny asked as they still ran.

"Uh okayy…" Sam closed her eyes even though she still ran.

"Open." A voice said. Sam did but stopped while blinking. There ran a guy in the red suit; Sam rubbed her eyes to see if he was there for real.

He's there alright… but…

Where's Danny?

Sam continued to run but still was confused.

-Chris and Cathy-

The black streak had almost devoured the blue streak; only a bit more left.

"Come on; we have to push ourselves!" Cathy responded, struggling. When she had said that, the blue streak pushed the black streak a bit back.

Just then, an explosion came, having smoke surrounding where it came from and this had caused Chris and Cathy to look up. Zortian had too heard it but he was more preoccupied on destroying those two.

"Go pick someone your own size!" A very, strangely familiar voice shouted. Zortian growled at the voice, knowing who that already was. Unexpectedly, Zortian produced another arm out of his body but as it did, sickening slime covered it.

"Ewww!" Cathy and Chris both said, clearly disgusted.

"Okay dude! that's just gross!" Another voice exclaimed. The two figures jumped up from the smoke in time as the arm swung towards them. Chris and Cathy smiled at the familiar figures. Then, they landed down and soon Danny joined them as Sam was behind the three, making the streak to push the black one away, courtesy of Danny.

Growling with annoyance, Zortian stuck his third arm out, creating an even stronger beam.

_I wish I could I help. _Sam thought sadly. Her eyes then widened as she looked at Zortian's chest. There, rested a black diamond jewel that was glowing and it seems to make him invincible. Running for a lift off, Sam jumped, being above them which made them to look up.

"Wait, Saa-" Cathy began but got cut off.

"Sshh! She doesn't know who we really are yet! At least I hope she doesn't!" Danny hissed.

"Wait what are you doing!" Cathy yelled.

Successfully, Sam managed to put her feet on Zortian's chest. She had thought that she wouldn't make it but she did.

"What do you think you're doing wrench?" Zortian growled, menacingly while eyes flashed dangerously.

"Defeating you!" Sam answered as she grasped the diamond with her hand and crackles of black energy like lighting flashed around.

"WHAT? NO!" Zortian growled while shouted. The crackles of black energy started to surround Sam and Zortian until finally all Sam was nothing but darkness…

Author's Note; Oh my! My hands are sooo SORE! Owww… Oh well but it was worth it, seeing that there are 15 PAGES! WOOT! Yeah, I personally liked this one then before. What about you? Oh yeah, do you know what the weapon is called that shoots blue streaks? Is it called Laser Blaster or Double X? Thanks! Oh! I've been doing research for MBC weapons and here's the site: . Enjoy! and please review!


	9. Comparison

Author's Note: Hey there peeps! Welcome to another chapter of MBC! Well, enjoy!

Disclaimer: must I write this every single time? Disclaimer: yup! I wanna see you being torture of saying you don't own it! Me: *glares*

Chapter 9: Comparison

Voices…

The vision was blurry, making it to see double. All it heard were voices before the scenery dissolved into blackness.

"Do you think she's alright?" A voice asked.

"What's going on?" Sam asked, weakly while receiving sighs of relief. But the vision was still blurry.

"We will explain it to you later. Get some rest." The vision disappeared.

Sam opened her eyes again, finding the vision not so blurry. But it's still blurry when she had opened them; however, it is getting clearer. There, she saw Danny, Cathy and Chris surrounding her. She tried to get up but she felt something pushing her back down.

"Hey!"

"You still need to lie down." Chris stated.

After glaring at Chris, she gave up by sighing.

"Fine then… at least tell me what's going on." Sam said. "All I remember is getting that jewel. Shouldn't those three people plus me still be there?"

Chris shook his head. "After you destroyed the jewel, it made you weak which caused for the jewel, it made you weak which caused for those three people to win." He explained.

"Oh good. So… there wasn't any explosions type deal thing? Because usually when that thing is defeated, the thing would set up some kind." Sam pointed it out.

"Yes; there were explosions. You and those three got out of there, just in time as the whole lair fell to the lava." Cathy replied.

"…So, how long do I have to stay here?" Sam asked.

"Until you feel better?" Danny answered.

"Lovely; I was planning to go to the library to research these 'aliens' as Danny called them… to know more about them and the people who destroy those." As Sam said that, she got up from the couch, walking towards the door as Danny, Chris and Cathy all gave looks at each other.

If she knew, they're busted and the Commander is _not_ going to like it.

"No wait Sam!" Danny and Chris took off then jumped at Sam who was nearly at the door. All of a sudden, she found herself at the floor.

"Why? What?" Sam said, trying to break free from them.

"Uh… you have to rest!" They pulled… well, most likely dragged Sam to the couch.

"Really guys! I'm fine!" Sam protested as Cathy looked at them, weirdly even though she too would do the same thing.

"Rest!" The boys shouted as Sam grumbled.

-Evening, library-

The three had finally let Sam out but she 'promised' that she would not look up the ones who destroy the aliens and such. She had to go at least eight places. These things are very rare, it seems. She currently was at a library in a far corner, opening a book that was entitled _Aliens Species._ Just her luck, it also had those destroyers who defeat aliens. Apparently, they are called Monster Buster Club. (MBC for short; Sam had thought up a short name for it). The team currently has four members with each different colored suit along with V-coms. Of course, they protect innocent people from the aliens that had invaded Earth. Sam had to laugh at a sentence which said that the MBC are still arguing over what phrase to go with the battle. She knew that sentence wasn't necessary. As she flipped, she came by to a page with the four members' picture but it didn't showed their faces; it was shadows, covering them except for their suits.

Still, Sam could make out their hairstyles. _Those hairstyles are awfully familiar… but this doesn't make sense. If the book says there are four MBC members, how come whenever they appear, I only see three people? What happened to the other one? More importantly, who _is _the fourth one?_

She thought about Danny, Chris and Cathy. They _had_ been acting odd lately; by keep on disappearing and being jittery every time Sam asks them about the alien destroyers.

_Oh yeah; Danny is still a jerk! _Sam made a smug. And that guy in the red suit also acts like him. Heck, they even _have_ the same personality!

Danny also said that he has a twin brother. How come Sam never saw him? Perhaps, he went to a different school. But… the twin brother should at least be with Danny.

_If only I have some way…_ Sam thought, miserably until an idea popped into her head. She reached for her pocket and out came a picture of her three friends. Even though the shadows were on the faces from the book, she could still make it out. She placed the picture of Danny (by bending the photo) beside the guy in the red suit. After examining it, Sam gasped.

_No! B-but… it's true! Danny is the guy in the red suit! I can understand that he lied for his protection. But he could've at least told me the truth… of course there are rules!_ Sam thought as she glared at the page that said MBC rules. She then shook her head.

_No; it can't! It just can't!_ Sam narrowed her eyes, still looking at the picture.

_I have to find out for sure!_

Author's Note: Dun Dun DUN! Sam figured out who the guy in the red suit is! But is it true? Oh yeah, this also leaves you puzzling, why would Sam only look at the identity of Danny but not others? heh heh, you tell me then! Next time: Time to find out!


	10. Time to find out!

Author's Note: *twirls around happily* People: why are you so happy? Me: I have shout- outs to do! Thank you to Synk for adding the story to story alert. Also, thank you to ChrisTron4000 for adding MBC: Power up as your favorite story! You two ROCK! Anywho, here is chapter 10! Oh yeah, in chapter 8 when the Master said that he believes the girl had brown hair, I meant to put black hair… heheh my bad!

Disclaimer: …

Chapter 10: Time to find out!

Sam dashed out of the library, running down the stairs fast while passing by people to look what's the commotion. Just then, the windows on the door got smashed into thousands of fragments. There, revealed an alien who landed on the ground. That unexpected call startled many people. It's eyes scanned the streets, ignoring the scares of the people. Then, it spotted the black-hair and it jumped up then landed on the road between the two cars that honked.

Sam looked behind to see the alien gaining which had made her to run faster. _Why is that alien after me?_ Sam thought. She was too busy thinking about it and Sam didn't even know she was coming to an end of the road. The alien however did noticed and saw two barrels that could explode and Sam was just passing it. It stuck its left arm out, aiming for the barrels.

Its aim was perfect since the green streak was aimed in the middle; the barrels rumbled a bit. When Sam took a step that was almost close to the barrels, the barrels exploded, making her to fly forward and crashed through the short brown fences. Sam screamed as she continued to fall with her back facing the ground while shards of broken pieces from the fences were falling with her. She didn't even noticed how many feet it was until now. Just when she was about to hit the ground, something so fast came and it swept Sam. The figure landed on the ground one of its leg bend and the knee was touching the ground while the other leg was also bend but the foot touched the ground. Sam was in a bridal style and her eyes were closed.

Her eyes flickered as they squinted to adjust to the sudden exposure of light, making the figure who held Sam to be blurry.

"D-Danny?" Sam asked once the vision was clearer.

"Don't you mean Spikey?" The voice asked.

_How did she know?_ Danny thought. He got up then placed Sam as she held him for support.

"You're going to be okay?" Danny asked; Sam nodded. "Alright then. Stay safe!" He took off to chase after the alien.

_I know that was him! For sure! But why was the alien after me? _Sam thought and that was when an idea came to her. _Unless it wants the identities!_

"Aren't you a smart girl?" A deep voice said. Sam looked up and saw a figure but it looked like it was a shadow due to the sunlight. It jumped down as Sam backed up. As she did, her back pressed against the wall cliff, knowing that she was trapped or so she thought.

"And you're coming with me!" It made an attempt to grab some Sam with its arms but Sam moved out of the way by somersaulting. She started to run away from the alien who ran after her like a jaguar. Sam skidded sideways, leaving dust as she turned the corner. Sam glanced back, seeing the jaguar-like alien was an inch to her and it sheathed its claws, ready to attack her.

The claws scraped her back in a diagonal slice, forcing her to trip while rolling to the side. She winced as the lines on her back touched the ground and it stung badly. She used her elbows to support her back and in time, Sam looked to see the claw rising up. Just when the claw was about to strike her, the alien howled in pain as smoke appeared on its paw. The alien hissed to see three figures that had shadows, covering them because of the sunlight.

"You're busted, creep!" A voice announced.

"The only thing that's going to be busted is you!" It growled. The alien charged forward, jumping over Sam but then… it stopped!

"What?" It looked down to see Sam grabbing its leg.

"Say bye-bye to your pretty face!" Sam then swung the alien around. She then released it and once she did, she did a karate chop on it, making it to fall down to the ground with a very hard THUD; the alien then rolled as dust covered the jaguar-alien. Sam and the others looked at the dust that was still rising up.

"Is it… knocked out?" Chris asked as Sam shrugged and she took a step forward. Just as she did, the alien shot out of the dust. The others reacted quickly, shooting their Double X at it, causing the alien to stumble back. Cathy quickly evolved her weapon into the vacuvator, sucking the jaguar.

"The job's done. Oh yeah… try to stay out of trouble, girl." Danny responded, walking as Sam growled.

-clubhouse-

The door opened, revealing Sam.

"Hey guys; what's up?"

"Nothing much." Chris replied, playing his video game. Sam then looked at Danny who narrowed his eyes.

"Where's Cathy?" She asked, pulling her gaze away.

"I'm-woah! AAAH!" Cathy screamed as she fell down to the ground with a loud THUD; Sam looked at her.

"Um…" Sam began.

"I was hanging from the ceiling." Cathy answered.

"Um… why?"

"For a science project."

"What happened to your back, Sam?" Cathy asked after twirling around.

"Hmm? Oh; an alien scratch. No worries." She replied. _I know she knows._ This seemed to get Chris's attention.

"There was an alien?" Chris asked, sounding surprised.

"Yeah; didn't you know?" They shook their heads. "Oh."

"But the important thing is: did you get rescued?" Cathy asked.

"Yeah I did; those three people came in. But, a bit before that one of them rescued me. It was that guy in the red suit." Sam noted that Danny looked a bit uneasy.

"Well, see you guys later. I need to go to the library to finish homework. Later!" Sam said, then took off. However, Danny didn't seem to buy her answer. Usually, she goes home to help with her mom.

_Hmm… what's she up to? _Danny thought, curiously.

"You were quiet with the conservation with aliens, Danny." Cathy said. He stared into her eyes before snapping back to reality.

"When I saved her, she automatically said my real name. I think she knows my identity. Also, I didn't know if you guys had noticed but I don't she isn't really going to the library. She might follow us in case there is an alien attack." Danny said and the two gasped.

"How and why?"

"I don't know… I don't know why she wants so badly to know our secrets." Their V-coms beeped, making them to rush out. Perhaps Danny was right because someone was watching them and that someone was Sam. She then followed them after it was safe.

-the park-

Sam caught her breath as she hid behind a tree, watching the tree.

"It should be here somewhere but… where?" Chris said, after looking at the A-scan.

_I guess they don't know where the alien is. _Sam guessed in thought. She began to search for it until she found it. It was hiding in a tree (maybe it was invisible before) and Sam was about to it shout out but immediately stop herself.

Sam then saw the alien jumped down, still unaware to the three and it created a shockwave, causing them to fall to the ground. The alien took Danny's ankle, swinging him around and then it released him, causing him to fly backwards. But then, the alien shot out a red streak its weapon which collided with Danny and this made him to fly backwards even faster. Within a second, he was smashed to a tree with his back hard, falling to his knee, causing Sam to gasp because it he crashed into tree where Sam was hiding.

He groaned in pain, seeing the alien damaging badly Chris and Cathy. But when he crashed into the tree, he thought he heard a gasp. He had a hunch that it was Sam. He was now stuck in a situation where he to sacrifice which was to transform in front of Sam or to have his best friends killed; he clenched his fists in frustration.

"That does it!" He got up while putting his arm up in the air, causing the two gasp.

"No Danny!" Chris and Cathy nearly shouted.

"MBC: Power up!" Then there was a flash and Sam gasped…

Author's Note: Oh no! It keeps on getting intense! What will Commander do when he finds out? You decide!


	11. Identites Revealed!

Author's Note: Yeah, I'm updating fast again because I own it you guys. I've been neglecting the story too much so it's time I made it up. Well, without further ado, here it is!

Disclaimer: You get the drill

Chapter 11: Identities Revealed!

Sam gasped as the flash disappeared and there stood Danny in the red suit. Danny took his blaster, shooting at the alien who dodged this way and that. He then started to run towards Chris and Cathy.

"Danny! You shouldn't have done that!" Chris exclaimed.

"I don't want you guys dead!"

"Saving your identity is much more important! The Commander won't like this!" Cathy replied, angrily.

"Look; saving my identity is just as much important as you guys are! I don't care what Commander does-"

"So you don't care about not being an MBC member?" Chris interrupted, making Danny to be silent.

"Let's just defeat the alien and we could argue about this later!" Danny responded before taking off.

-Clubhouse-

"Look, look! I know I made a stupid mistake! But I had to!" Danny shouted, repeating the same answer all over again; it's quite frustrating, really.

"Then why did you made it?" Cathy asked, yelling.

"What would you do if you were in my position!" Danny shot back; the two really heated and it seems that Chris is the only calm one.

"Now guys look; it's only a matter of time that-"

"DANNY! HOW COULD YOU?" An angry voice shouted, making Danny to turn to see the commander; Chris sighed.

"Too late." He muttered.

"You broke one of the rules from the MBC."

"For the last time, I know already! I don't need you to remind me again!" Danny bellowed.

"If you knew, you wouldn't have done that! You just risked your identity to a girl who knows nothing about the MBC!"

"Um… actually I do." A timid voice suddenly said as the three twirled around to see Sam. "I just want to say something and that is-"

"NO! Just get out of here! I don't want you to say anything! You broke our trust and now, I wouldn't even consider you a friend anymore! I thought we told you to _not_ look about the MBC!" Danny said, furiously.

SLAP!

Danny held his now red cheek and looked up at Sam who had her hand raised and she looked like she was about to cry.

"Look! I won't go blabbing your secrets to the whole damn world! I'm not that kind of a person! To you… I suppose you're the Commander! It's not Danny's fault! It's mine! I shouldn't have been there where an alien was attacking!" Sam replied, shouting while trying to take calm breaths.

"This is still not okay! It's his mistake for risking his identity." The Commander yelled.

"Sam…" Danny's voice said as she turned around. "This is my mistake and I don't need you to be in trouble. All I'm saying is that…please… just go."

"But, Danny-"

"No GO! You're making things worse than they already are!"

Sam felt tears pouring out as she quickly ran out.

"No wait Sam!" Cathy began but the door closed shut. "Way to go, Danny!"

"What's my punishment?" He asked, ignoring Cathy.

"I have no choice but for you to give up your V-com as you're no longer an MBC member."

Chris and Cathy gasped…

Author's Note: *cries* I'm sooo sorry for having the chapter so short! Oh yeah, Danny's a jerk in this one! Man, what a heated argument they had and the Commander is sure is stubborn! R&R!


	12. I could help!

Author's Note: I'm back with a new chapter! We're almost done the story! 10 more to go! Here it is!

Disclaimer: Screw it I'm not writing it anymore!

Chapter 12: I could help!

"No Commander! Please!" Cathy pleaded.

"No BUTS!"

Cathy was about to speak but felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Cathy don't. It's no use. This is my consequence and I have to pay for it. I deserve it after all." Danny replied, softly.

"But you don't!" Cathy said and she was on the verge to cry. Danny slipped off his V-com and placed it to where the Commander is.

Before the Commander left, he spoke. "I thought you could be trusted but I was wrong; you're no longer loyal to me." With that, he vanished along with the V-com. Danny walked towards the door.

"This isn't fair." Chris replied. "WE should also be the ones without V-coms."

"No; it's only me. You guys didn't risk your identities. Nobody did say that Life is fair." Danny said. "Besides, it wouldn't make a difference. I also own someone an apology."

The door opened and Danny walked away as Cathy cried. Chris walked over to her to comfort her.

"It's okay, Cathy. I promise we will get Danny back."

"We were supposed to look for another member." She whispered, recalling Danny's words.

-Sam's house-

The doorbell rang as he heard footsteps running down the stairs.

The door opened, revealing a medium size woman with black hair.

"You must be Danny. Sam talked a lot about you." Sam's mom said.

"Yeah, I'm Danny. But… is Sam here?"

She nodded. "She's upstairs in her bedroom. She's so upset. I don't even know why. As soon as she came, she quickly ran up to her room and shut the door. I'm not sure if she had locked it."

"Maybe I could try and comfort her." Danny said after being allowed to come in. _If she still wants to talk to me but I highly doubt she won't._

"Yes please do. Go to your left when you reach the top of the stairs. Oh! Please don't take off your shoes!"

"But-"

"I insist! Just to let you know, you look rather cute." She winked as Danny sweat-dropped.

A knock was on her door.

"Go away!" A sniffle was heard.

_She's just stubborn as I am._ Danny opened the door and saw Sam on her bed; her knees were close to her chest as she buried her face in her hands. Danny automatically felt guilty.

"Sam…" She froze, knowing who that voice was.

"Go away! I don't want to talk to anybody especially to you!" She threw her pillow at him and it hit him in the face. He could've we caught it but he just let it.

"Sam," He repeated. "I just want to say that I'm sorry for being such a jerk… even though I'm probably still am to you. It wasn't right how I treated you. You were only trying to help me and for that I'm sorry. You can go ahead and say I'm a jerk if it makes you feel better and go ahead and yell at me."

"You're a jerk." Unexpectedly, Danny was caught off guard. He looked down to see Sam hugging him; he bend down so they could be the same height and he hugged back.

"But it's still not fair… you shouldn't be the one to be punished. I should've." Sam whispered. "What did he do to you?"

"Um… well… he took away my V-com and I'm not an MBC member anymore."

"That's so unfair!" Sam said, still feeling tears pouring out. After the hug, Danny wiped the tears away and they both looked at each other for long a time before they both started to lean towards each other until a sudden sound came which made them to break apart.

"Owww… that hurt!" The voice said. "… Where you two about to kiss?"

"WHAT! NO!" They both shouted, blushing slightly. Sam looked to see her window smashed.

"Chris? What? Why are you doing here?" Danny said as he saw Chris in pain.

"Alien."

"CHRIS!" Another voice shrilled, revealing Cathy who jumped in the room. Sam blinked.

"… How did you get up here?" Sam asked.

"I'm a great climber!" Cathy replied. "Are you okay?"

"Noo… I-I think my arm is broken." He replied, clutching his arm. Cathy removed his hand that was clutching his forearm and they gasped, seeing the blood rapidly pouring out.

"Stay here! I have an aid kit!" Sam said as Danny looked at the window.

"Uhh hurry up! The alien is coming this way!" Danny responded as Sam got up. But it's too late as the alien jumped in the room as Cathy took out her Double X, blasting at the alien. But it dodged it, making the blue streak to hit the closest. The alien then blocked the door.

"Too late puny humans!" Danny and Cathy both had their eyes wide as they saw that its weapon formed in a ball of crackling white energy.

"Wanna bet?" Before it could fire it, the alien suddenly flew to the side of the wall, being unconsciousness.

Sam's mom heard a sudden crash. _What on Earth are those two doing? _In front of the three, stood Sam. However the alien got up and rushed towards the window then jumped out.

"Why did it do that?" Danny asked, puzzled. Cathy shrugged.

"Maybe it wanted us to follow it." Sam suggested, placing Chris on her bed before healing his forearm. A few seconds later, Sam was done. "There."

"Thanks." Chris thanked her, earning a nod.

"I'm going to follow it. You three stay here. I'm going to capture it." Cathy said.

"What? There's no way you're going alone!" Chris retorted.

"You're injured!" Cathy pointed it out.

"Then I'm going!" Danny said next.

"NO! You're already in trouble! I don't want you to be even more!"

"Fine then! I'm going!" Sam responded.

"NO!" The three of them shouted.

"But I could help! Danny could stay here and watch over Chris!" Sam argued back.

"You saw how that alien saw no mercy! You could get even more injured!" Danny shot back; the other two were surprised to see that he cared for her still. Guess they made up.

"I don't care! I can help!" Sam protested, angrily.

"You're stubborn! I'm not letting you!" Danny argued back.

Chris and Cathy looked back and forth.

"I'm going and you can't stop me!"

"Too bad; I'm stopping you!"

"Would you guys QUIT IT?" Cathy screamed, automatically shutting the two. "Sam, you're coming with me. Danny, you're staying here with Chris! Now everybody let's MOVE IT!" Cathy ordered.

As Sam passed Danny, she made few last words. "I win!" Before jumping off to destroy the alien.

"Chris! You stay!" Danny instructed, seeing Chris trying to move away.

"Yes dad." Chris muttered.

Author's Note: We-ll, at least it's a bit longer. But poor Danny; those were some harsh words from the Commander. But at least, Danny and Sam made up! Next time: Decision Time!


	13. Decision Time

Author's Note: Hey! Well, my exam break is almost over with only seven days left. Though, on the 26th, I have to go and pick up textbooks and all those stuff. However, I will try to update even though, the updates will be slower because for this semester, I have French, Math, Social and Gym! Sooo yeahhh… but anyways, shout outs! Thanks to Hahli Nuva for reviewing even though, Nuva didn't review but Nuva reviewed by PM-ing me! So, I still count that as a review!

Disclaimer: *Sighs*

Chapter 13: Decision Time

"So… what do you think? Should Sam join us?" Chris asked. The three were currently in the clubhouse. Chris sat in the blue chair; Cathy laid down on the moving blue and white platform and Danny stood up.

"Hmmm… maybe." Danny said.

"Hey!" Cathy suddenly said, shooting straight up. "Why don't we look at the videos where Sam helps us defeating aliens?"

"Alright." Chris agreed.

"Get to it, blue-guy." Danny smirked as Chris glared.

"Shut up, Spikey!" Chris shot back as Danny glared while Cathy rolled her eyes, sighing.

Chris swung towards the big computer as he typed and pretty soon, bunch of different videos included Sam popped up along with the MBC; Chris let it roll.

"Oh! There's the one where we first met her!" Cathy exclaimed as Danny peered at it.

"Aww, not that one!" Danny groaned.

_"Danny has a crush on that girl!" She squealed loudly and excitedly._

_"I DO NOT HAVE A CRUSH ON HER!" Danny yelled._

_"Uhh…" Cathy said, sheepishly._

_"Then, why. Are. You. So. Compet- ARGH! Give me a second!" The girl yelled as she jumped in the air, doing a somersault. With her two feet, she struck the alien into its ugly face. She went over it then landed on one of her feet (with the leg bend) while the other leg was on her knee. The alien soon fell unconsciousness, creating dust as it fell and Danny looked at it._

_"Then, why are you so competitive?" She asked, getting up as the hands were on her hips._

_"Uhh… because I don't like to lose! Especially, against a girl like you! You seem weak to me, despite that you seem stronger to others." Danny concluded._

_Her mouth was opened as she was speechless… speechless but angry._

_"I seem __weak __to __you__? I just knocked down the thing and you decided to call me weak!" She yelled."Well, I will tell you something, you sad excuse for a hero! I am a black belt in Karate! I can kick your ass any day!" Shy shouted._

_"So, why didn't you do it now?" Danny asked while yelling. Just then, he suddenly fell down to the ground, giving Cathy and Chris another heart attack. Then, the two looked at the girl who was steaming. Literally._

_"You happy now?" She growled, dangerously as Danny groaned. And then, she stormed off. She was about to storm off until the alien came to the consciousness state. However, the alien suddenly flew back as it crashed into a tree, sliding down in pain._

Cathy laughed at the scene as Danny growled.

"Everything what you two do ends up with you two being so competitive!" Chris said.

"Not true!" Danny protested.

"There's that one!" Cathy stated.

_The two racers took off and they were neck to neck. However, Sam started to fall a bit behind then she got ahead of Danny, making him to be a bit behind. They saw the hurdles in view as it came close. Sam made no mistakes but at the last one, Danny tripped on the last hurdle._

_Instead of falling flat in the face (which Sam wish he did), Danny used his one hand so that the palm was on the ground and he did a handstand. He then, somersaulted in the air while Sam saw the whole thing._

_Up next, was the sand jump. Danny was running at full speed and then he started to see the white line. He jumped, and soon landed on the sand so that dust came._

_"Ha! 5.0!" Danny cheered as he saw the board saying that his jump was 5.0._

_"Well, I'm going to do better than that!" Sam yelled, causing Danny to turn his head and saw her running then jumped. As she jumped, she was above Danny (who was at the same spot) and at the same time, he looked up; his eyes following her movements._

_Sam made a grunt when she landed._

_"Ah ha!" Sam yelled, making Danny to growl once he saw the red numbers on the board which was 6.5._

_"You were just lucky!" Danny replied, angrily. He took off and was soon followed by Sam._

_What they saw ahead of them were two ropes, hanging above the medium-size square pool of mud. They made a took off once they were at the edge of the ground. Sam caught it with one arm and then she stood still; Danny too grabbed it with one arm. However, he had miscalculated because he grabbed air instead of the rope even though he had missed it by inches._

_Danny waved his arms as he was facing the mud while falling. At the last minute, he grabbed the rope with one arm (which was almost close to the end of the rope) and then he started to swing in a full one circle until he saw Sam who was still swinging back and forth._

_At the same time, they both let go of the rope when the time was right then landed on the ground. But the landing wasn't so successful._

_When Sam came close to the ground, she did a somersault then rolled. Danny was at the edge of the mud, waving his arms frantically, trying to have his balance back. Unfortunately, he fell into the mud, all covered, leaving Sam to laugh._

_"Haha! Danny lost __her__ balance!" Sam laughed, taking off._

_Danny growled. "I'm not a GIRL! And I'm going to win this!"_

_"In your dreams!" Sam called out. This made Danny to be mad as he took off; this time with full speed. Pretty soon, the racers were neck to neck once again. However, Sam fell behind and they saw another rope, indicating that they were almost at the finish line._

"Anyways… I thought we were looking at the videos where Sam helps us defeating the aliens?" Danny reminded them. "Besides, how did you even managed to get that clip!"

Chris smirked. "I'm a techno guy. I have my ways."

"Click on that one." Danny said.

_"Uhh hurry up! The alien is coming this way!" Danny responded as Sam got up. But it's too late as the alien jumped in the room as Cathy took out her Double X, blasting at the alien. But it dodged it, making the blue streak to hit the closest. The alien then blocked the door._

_"Too late puny humans!" Danny and Cathy both had their eyes wide as they saw that its weapon formed in a ball of crackling white energy._

_"Wanna bet?" Before it could fire it, the alien suddenly flew to the side of the wall, being unconsciousness._

"Hmm… so she can be stubborn and all but I think she will make a great MBC member!" Cathy said, excitedly.

"She does have quick movements." Chris stated.

"She's fast." Danny said.

"That's the same thing!" Chris responded.

"I know! Why don't we wait until there's an alien attack? Then, we will know for sure!" Cathy suggested, interrupting Danny before he could argue back; he glared at her.

"That sounds fair, alright, let's do it." Chris agreed.

-School, outside-

Danny went sideways on his skateboard and he saw the benches that were coming ahead as he also saw Chris and Cathy under a tree. Once he came close to it, he made a leap and he as on the bench until-

"Danny." The voice caught him off ground and the front deck of his skateboard tilted forward (due to the splinter that was on the bench), making him to fly forward, crashing down to the ground; Chris and Cathy winced.

Danny groaned in pain while rubbing his head as he sit up straight. He then looked to see Sam who was holding bunch of books.

"Sam?" He questioned.

"Principal Rawlins wants you in her office." Sam responded.

"For what?"

Sam gave him a look and he immediately caught on.

"Fine; see you guys later." Danny got up and he stepped on the back deck of his skateboard, making it to twirl in the air and he caught it.

"What did he do this time?" Cathy quizzed.

"I don't know; but will it hurt him to have a _clean_ record?" Sam asked.

"Good question, good question." Chris replied.

-Rawlins's Office, minutes passed-

"Well, I guess it's over then." Danny announced while handing his detention papers to her but he saw Rawlins with her back, facing him.

"Put them on the desk."

He did as he was told to and as he walked up, the door slammed shut. "Uhh…"

"I'm afraid I can't let you leave yet."

"But-"Before Danny could react, a sudden glow surrounded Rawlins and soon the glow vanished. He gasped as an alien that had the body of a snake and the eyes were all over the place. The alien lunged forward, bringing its claw to Danny…

-Outside-

"Oh; how's your arm, Chris?" Sam asked.

"It's getting better." Beeps were heard and Chris took out his V-com. Besides, there's no point from hiding it in front of Sam; she already knows.

"Hmm… alien attack." Chris said, taking out the map. "It's in the school." And they rushed off…

-Office-

Danny struggled to get free from the grasp of the alien but it was too tight.

"Grr… get off of me you creep!" Danny said, kicking his legs to get free.

"I don't think so." The alien responded in a hoarse, deep snake-like voice. "You have something what I want. To do this less painfully, just look into my eyes."

"And what happens if I don't want to look into your ugly face?" Danny asked. As a response, the alien sent dark blue electric currents through his hand and Danny made a yelp. A faint red glow surrounded him as the alien's eyes started to glow red and flashes of images of Danny in the red MBC suit flashed in a hyper speed. Even though, the glow was surrounding Danny, he still tried to get free.

A loud noise came as the door got blasted open, revealing smoke. A streak came and something shot towards the alien but he deflected it, by using his free arm to smack it down; its eyes were still glowing red.

"Let's bust them!" A strong voice shouted, jumping out of the smoke who then landed, and was soon followed by the other two.

"Hey… why's Danny glowing like that?" Sam asked as she noticed that Danny was glowing red. Cathy looked at him and gasped.

"Oh no, oh no! This is bad!" Cathy exclaimed, panicking. "That glow is transferring to that alien all the information about Danny! Including the MBC." Chris gasped.

"Oh no!"

"Well, we got to stop it!" Sam said before jumping in the air.

"Oh, did I mention that the alien has even more access to Danny?" Cathy said.

"He has what?" Sam exclaimed (who was still in the air but stopped), falling to the ground but the alien grabbed her ankle and she was flunged, being crashed into the wall.

"That's right, puny humans." The alien replied, still holding a very weak Danny. Sam struggled to get up and then she ran. She jumped in the air as her leg was straight and this made the alien to turn around to face her but the alien got smacked in the face, stumbling backwards and had released Danny who fell to the ground.

"Danny…" Cathy quickly rushed towards him. But she quickly became furious, evolving her blaster to the Double X, shooting at the alien who dodged this way and that.

"He looks like a prima ballerina." A weak voice was heard and the three rushed over to him.

"Danny…" Sam began.

"W-what happened?" Danny asked, sitting up straight.

"Well… you were glowing, a red one and that glow was being transferred to that alien, allowing him to have even more information about you." Chris answered, earning a confused look.

"… English?"

"Other words; that alien have more access to you." Chris clarified.

Danny growled. "That also means he knows that I'm part of the MBC member."

"Not anymore. The commander took you off the team." The alien spoke.

Danny growled as he got up quickly but as he did, he felt weak and stumbled back a bit while Sam put her arms out so that she could catch him in case he fell.

"You're still weak." Chris said.

"I don't care! I'm going to get rid of that alien!" Danny replied, sternly as he grabbed Chris's blaster that was now Double X and began to shoot at the alien. Pretty soon, Sam joined him and she saw just in time to see Chris's Double X being knocked out of Danny's hand so that flew through the air.

Danny saw Sam who nodded as he automatically knew what she planned to do. The two rushed at the alien who brought its hand but before it could react, Sam and Danny punched it straight into its face. Sam then swung her leg so that it will fall as blue streaks from Cathy's Double X rushed towards the alien. The alien was too preoccupied to even see the blue streaks and this had send him to the wall, being unconsciousness.

Chris who had noticed that his blaster was coming to the ground ran towards it. Before the weapon could hit the ground, he somersaulted, catching it and evolved it into the vacuvator that sucked the alien.

-Clubhouse-

"So?" Chris asked.

"I say yes!" Cathy immediately answered.

"Yes for me." Chris agreed and the last answer was up to Danny and that was when Sam entered the clubhouse.

"Hey guys, what's up?"

Author's Note: Urgh, finally got it done! Hmm… it seems that a lot of aliens target Danny. And that got you my lovely reviewers to wonder why. That answer shall not be revealed until the sequel… or maybe another series… What do you think Danny's answer is?


	14. The MBC Club

Author's Note: Well, I hope that I'm making everybody happy by uploading the long awaited chapters! But it's weird for me! No matter what I put for an answer (this refers to the quiz that is posted on my profile near the end) I always get Sam! Ah well! Here it is!

Chapter 14: The MBC Club

"Glad you're on time." Chris said.

"So, we have been thinking about joining the Monster Buster Club!" Cathy blurted out fast before Chris could even say it.

"The what?" Sam asked, clearly showing that she didn't got it from Cathy's fast-speaking.

"The Monster Buster Club, MBC! We decided that you're the perfect fourth member. However, how much do you know of MBC?" Chris questioned.

"The MBC was formed over hundreds of years ago ("Two hundred years, to be exact." Cathy mumbled) but many people believed that it had been destroyed by the aliens. It wasn't until then that the same club had been formed again to this day and the MBC club still has the same goal which is to protect the citizens of SingleTown and to capture the aliens and to send them to the Galactic Prisons." Sam responded.

"Alright then; we're going to give you a tour." Danny made his way towards the switch, activating it. Then, flashes appeared.

"Woah!" Sam exclaimed, amazed. There was a big blue computer in front; to the right, a blue shelf was placed, holding many different kinds of weapons that used to bust the aliens. A blue and white platform floated then to Sam's left, there was a door.

"Hey… what's inside the door?" Sam asked with curiosity while pointing to the blue door as Chris motioned her to follow. The door slid open, revealing thousands of shelves with green containers on them.

"This is where we keep all the aliens we had busted then we send them to the Galactic Prison. Now, I'm going to show you this level of the Clubhouse while Danny and Cathy will show you the bottom level." Chris replied.

"So, there's more than just this?" Sam asked; Chris nodded.

"We're going to meet you down." Danny said before running to a hole that was planted on the ground. As he came nearer, the hole opened, revealing a tunnel-like hole and Danny and Cathy jumped in before the hole closed.

"Cool!" Sam said, excitedly after exiting the room.

"Now then, let's begin."

-The bottom level-

"Sam should be here soon." Cathy said before giving a shriek, jumping to Danny's arms who caught her but still gave her an odd look. A voice groaned in pain, slowly getting up.

"Sam?" Cathy replied, quickly jumping off Danny's arms.

"You guys are lucky to have a soft landing!" Sam muttered, indicating the three ships.

"Oh yeah; you don't have a ship yet." Cathy said, helping her to get up.

"This is the bottom level; it contains different pathways to get to a certain locations. Even in the public sewers, we have pathways located in there." Danny told her.

"Isn't that a bit risky?" Sam asked.

"Yeah; we had that couple of times." Cathy said. "Chris did tell you that the MBC gear can glow right?" Sam nodded.

"Good." Seconds later, Cathy was in her MBC suit. They told Sam where the pathways and also the sewers are after putting out a map (courtesy of Chris).

"The red dots indicate the paths." Cathy explained, motioning it. Then, they continued the tour.

Author's Note: *Cries* I can't believe it's SHORRRTTT! Th-that's just… BAAADD! *Cries even more* I promise that the next WILL be long! If it's not, then I will make it! Oh yeah, one of my favorite quotes from Danny was this from the episode Trick or treat… or alien: _Sometimes, the best way not to be afraid is to just admit that you're afraid. _


	15. Welcome to the MBCTraining!

Author's Note: SHOUT OUTS! Thank you to Light-Princess14 for reviewing. Oh yeah, sorry for the confusion. But after reading the review, Danny didn't transform. When that red glow surrounded Danny, it wasn't him transforming. The alien was getting some information. Oh yeah, chapter 15 and 16 are combined. Oh yeah, I had upgraded the MBC a lot! However, I really need your guys' opinion! Mainly because I want to publish a book but it's between this one and Vampires: the Great War but I think, in my opinion, this one should be published because it's more descriptive than the vampire. But I will let YOU decide!

Chapter 15 & 16: Welcome to the MBC! / Training

The tree went back to the club where Chris is waiting.

"Welcome to the MBC!" Cathy said, excitedly.

"Yeah, welcome." Danny congratulated her.

"However, she's not officially a member." Chris said, gaining the three attentions.

"But-"Cathy began.

"In order to become a full one, you will have to train. That's why starting tomorrow, you're training." Chris replied.

-Morning, at the target practice-

"Ready, Sam?" Cathy asked.

"Uh sure?"

"Okay then, try hitting the targets. As you do more of those, it will move faster. It will begin in 3, 2, 1! Good luck!" Chris said as the timer beeped, indicating that it's starting. Then, the targets raised up from the ground. Sam twirled the blaster, aiming at the targets that got exploded. After watching Sam destroying the easy targets, Chris upgraded the targets so that they shot out laser beam and this made Sam to move.

She somersaulted to the right, dodging the left target's beam. She then destroyed it and once again, she somersaulted to the left to destroy the right one. Sam noticed that it was getting harder by the minute because upcoming, the targets were moving while shooting laser beams.

Everything was getting faster so it was harder for Sam to aim at it. But she misjudged her calculations as she accidentally aimed it at the ground with the Double X so she was send flying in the air… high as Danny, Chris and Cathy all followed her movements.

"You know, she looks like a shooting star." Danny commented as Chris growled, even though his smart remark was true and he was about to press a button so that the target won't go superfast until a voice shouted.

"Chris! Don't! I know how to destroy it!" Sam yelled.

"This time, Sam was more determined to blast that thing for good. She began to run, dodging the beams by doing flips.

"Um… what exactly is Sam doing?" Cathy asked as she saw Sam flipping through the air as the laser was shooting then she landed on the ground with a grunt. She then ran back and forth so that the laser followed her movements but in the end, the laser shot at the ground, thinking that Sam was there. There were other times that the laser had accidentally shot Danny which he ducked as the laser brush past his hair by inches.

"Hey!" Danny shouted.

"Sorry!" Sam yelled.

"She's trying to trick the target by making it to think that there is two of her. That's why she's going that fast and plus that's why the target had shot at the ground because it though that Sam was there." Chris answered, clearly amazed at the strategy.

Sam then ran fat as the laser were rapidly shooting at her as she took out her blaster secretly then started to run forward, towards the target and she jumped, going through the shooting lasers. She aimed at it until-

Smoke appeared as the three MBC waited impatiently. Once the smoke got cleared, their jaws open as they saw the target being crackled with electricity, representing that it was dead as part of it fell down to the ground and there stood Sam who was jumped and shouting excitedly.

"Whoo-hoo! I'm the best!" Sam cheered, twirling. The three were really speechless mainly because of how fast she was and how fast she came up with a strategy.

-Clubhouse-

"Dude, that was amazing!" Danny exclaimed.

"Wow… you actually commented me!" Sam said with fake shock; Danny growled.

"You have really good moves and can up with strategy less than one second. However, your weakness is timing and to quickly evolve the weapons when you have less time." Chris told Sam as she quickly caught on that Chris was referring to when she got blaster when he had said 'quickly evolve the weapons when you have less time.'

"Alright." Sam said as she made a quick mental note to practice that.

"Other than that, you were really amazing." Chris exclaimed, making Sam to feel her cheeks going red but she hoped that it didn't showed.

_It's also amazing how we have so much in common._ Chris thought as he recapped the tour.

"_Oh no way! You also play video games?" Sam exclaimed._

"_Yeah, I do." Chris replied, walking towards it and handed it to Sam. However, Sam already started to play before Chris told her what to do._

_So that was their tour. Pretty much just playing video games. What got Chris shocked was that, Sam beat his high score._

Chris frowned where Sam beat his score and this had made him to defeat her score.

"Chris, snap out of it, buddy!" Danny shouted, waving his hands in front of him.

"What?" He asked, snapping back to reality.

"You kept on muttering about defeating her score." Danny said. "What do you mean by that?"

"Oh that. It's nothing." Chris answered, rather looking gloomily while Sam made an evil smug which caused Danny and Cathy to shrug.

"Anyways, tomorrow same time, same place. We will work on the weakness and then after that, driving lessons." Chris informed her.

Author's note: *grumbles* I don't get it! Why is it so darn short? This time, I PROMISE to make the next chapter longer! Since the next chapter is called: Sam, meet the MBV. Oh dear me! Craziness will ensue in THAT one!Please review.


	16. Sam, meet the MBV

Author's Note: Hey people! Hoped you liked the last two chapters! Anyways, here it is!

WARNING: This chapter includes Sam driving the MBV

Chapter 17: Sam, meet the MBV

"Ready Sam?" Cathy shouted.

"I'm definitely ready!" Sam yelled back with full confidence.

"Good luck." Chris replied. Different kinds of targets came out of the ground and started to shoot at her immediately. Sam began to dodge by jumping in the air, shooting at the targets which caused the electricity to crackle all over the broken target.

She was now at a part where she didn't have any time to evolve or to shoot at the target. _Time to do the old fashion way! _Sam thought, running towards the four targets. She noticed that one was at her right, one was in front of her, one was at her left and the last one was behind her. _If I could somehow make them to destroy each other._ She thought as the laser beams was shooting in different directions.

_I got it! _Sam ran towards the four targets and she jumped into the air along with the laser beams. She then landed directly in the middle. She quickly jumped into the air, doing a flip over the front target. The laser beams then shot at each other, causing them to be destroyed. The MBC looked impressed while in just in time, Sam flipped over the front target.

"Done and done!" Sam announced and soon, Chris and Cathy joined her.

"You're getting better and better." Chris replied. "Now then, time for your driving lessons. Danny should be here with the-"

Before Chris could finish the sentence, a sudden loud roar was heard and soon an object was in the air, jumping over the fence. Chris smiled at the arrival but then had a look of confused before squinting his eyes. He only found out that the object was coming towards him. Without a second to lose, Chris quickly somersaulted to the side to avoid being hit as the object screeched to a halt.

"MBV." Chris finished his sentence while glaring at Danny who tried to kill him and he saw that the roof was being opened, only to reveal Danny jumping out of it.

"What?" Danny asked after he saw Chris giving him a death glare.

"Now I remember why we had banned you to drive the MBV." Chris grumbled, getting up.

"Sam, meet the MBV." Cathy introduced.

"The vehicle reminds me of convertible." Sam said.

"This is even better!" Danny exclaimed.

"Anyways, Danny, you're going to be with her." Chris said. "To-"

"Yeah, yeah. I know what to do." Danny replied, seeing Sam walking towards the MBV, hopping into the driver's seat.

"Besides, with Sam driving, how bad could it be?" Danny asked.

"Okay, okay! I had misjudged! Aaah! Turn left! Saam, turn left!" Danny screamed.

"Left!" She turned the wheel, making the car to turn left and this had also caused them to go sideways while screaming their heads off.

"Watch out for that Granny!" Danny exclaimed, seeing the car heading towards the Granny. Sam turned the car but it had circled the Granny by almost hitting her, and the car continued to speed… only to be found that the car was now on the sidewalks.

"Hooligans!" Granny shouted.

"How was that?" Sam asked.

"That w-w-was f-f-fine… you missed the Granny by a whole three inches." Danny replied, and he was clearly being frightened by Sam's driving.

"There's a red light! STOP!" Danny frantically yelled. But too late as the MBV zoomed through the red light only to have police's cars chasing after them; Danny glared at her.

"Um… hi?"

"Hey… there's a car heading this way." Sam responded as Danny shook himself from his terrified state. He squinted his eyes but then quickly got widened.

"That's because it's heading straight towards us!" He screamed. "What turn did you even make?"

"Heh… I must've taken the wrong way turn." Sam replied, causing Danny to make a horrified look. Just in time, Sam made a quick sharp left and as she did the car screeched to a halt, honking at them. The police cars had too screeched to a halt.

"At least the police stopped following us."

"But anyways, close call." Danny breathed. He then looked out of the window and gasped. "Sam…"

Sam looked but it was too late as the MBV lunged forward, towards the brown fences that clearly told them that it was the end of the road. Heck, there was even a sign that read ROAD CLOSED. The MBV crashed through the fence and they found themselves (while screaming) going down to the ground. The MBV had only two inches to hit the ground until-

"It can fly!" Danny gasped in realization, earning a confused look. "Activate it!" He said, after showing where it was. Just when it was about to hit the ground, the MBV suddenly flew up in the air.

"Woah! This car is too cool to even _be_ a convertible!" Sam exclaimed as Danny breathed a sigh of relief. At least they are in one piece; maybe the flying skills won't be so bad… will it?

"Anyways, let's go back while practicing driving in the air." Danny replied. Sam slammed the speed brake so that the car was accelerated, causing Danny to scream at the unexpected speed.

_She's worse than me!_ Danny groaned in thought. _And that's actually saying something for me!_

"SAAAMMM!"

"What? What?" Sam asked, panicking.

"Watch out for the-"

CRASH!

Too late.

The MBV crashed into the building and the people jumped left and right and it then crashed through another window, meaning that they were outside of the building.

"Chris is _not_ going to like this!" Danny moaned.

"Why?" Her question had been answered because the MBV had suddenly died down.

"What? It c-can't be dead unless-"Danny looked at the fuel section. "Aw man!" The fuel was at the low level.

"So I'm taking that it's an uh-oh?" Sam responded.

"No Sam, it means that we're ALL GOING TO DIE!"Danny practically shouted.

It wasn't too soon that the MBV had started to fall.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" They both screamed as the MBV dropped down into a very fast speed.

-Outside of the clubhouse-

"They should be here by now." Chris said. "So where are they?" Cathy shrugged.

Just then, an unexpected crash was heard, making them to twirl around but only saw smoke. The smoke got cleared as a winding weak noise was heard; representing that something was being opened. There, the two saw Sam with wide eyes as if she had seen a ghost and Danny who had a very frightened look.

"T-that w-was f-f-frightening. So, so frightening." Danny replied, stuttering while getting out of the car along with Sam.

"That was…AWESOME!" Sam exclaimed. "When do we go again?"

Chris and Cathy blinked while Danny looked very frightened. Chris peered over Sam's shoulder and his mouth fell open.

"_JUST WHAT DID YOU DO WITH THE MBV!_" Chris yelled and pretty soon, sirens were heard. "And WHY ARE THERE POLICE!"

They saw the police walking their way towards them.

"Wha-why are you here?" Chris asked, confused.

"That's totally not rude." Danny said who had somewhat got out of his frightened state.

"For running over a red light and for almost killing a Granny." The police man said while giving Sam a ticket.

"YOU WHAT!" Chris shrieked.

"Good day, kids." With that, he left.

"You still didn't answer my first question? What did you do to the car?"

"It only has couple of scratches." Sam said.

"COUPLE!" Chris screeched. Sam twirled around to see the car only to have indeed scratches as smoke was surrounding and some of the pieces fell apart.

"!"

Author's Note: Well, I did say that craziness ensued. Poor Danny. That will be the last for him to ever go into a car for Sam. Please review and it's LOONGG! WOOT!


	17. A Test for Sam

Author's Note: *sigh* I've got some good news and bad news but they will be announced at the epilogue which isn't too far. Now, time for… SHOUT OUTS! Thank you to Dog-lvR-11 for reviewing and for pointing out grammar mistakes! I will change them as soon as this chapter is finished! OH! That reminds me, when I went back to school to pick up my textbooks, I got my marks! I did GREAT! Though, English kind of sucked but I still passed! WOOO!

Chapter 18: A Test for Sam

"So… how's the MBV coming along?" Sam asked. It's the weekend so she and the gang were all hanging at their usual place. They were watching Chris as he was currently underneath the car (using Danny's skateboard) while Cathy was translating the instructions in English since they were in Rhapsodian language.

Chris rolled out, having specks of dirt on him. "It's going good but it's probably going to take at least a week. There wasn't _too_ much damage as I had thought there would be. Exactly, how many feet did you guys even fall?"

"I don't know… couple…" Danny responded.

"That's really helpful." Chris muttered, making his way to the MBV. "I'm kind of worried how the inside will look like."

When he entered it, there wasn't any damage (other than the windows) but there _should've _been damage… Chris ignited the car but it took couple of tries before the engine roared to life, spitting out the black smoke.

"Great!" Chris exclaimed after he had checked the brakes and everything else to see if it works. "All it needs now to repair the windows and for the flying gear…" Chris replied but sighed. The Flying Part will be a hard one.

"But anyways, Sam still needs more training." Chris stated.

"O! How about we have a competition? That way we all will be trained!" Cathy suggested.

"Okay!" They agreed.

"Hmm… Chris and I will go while Danny and Sam will compete against each other." Cathy said and this got Danny and Sam to glare at one another.

"You're going down!" The two both exclaimed.

Chris and Cathy sighed; these two hadn't changed after all.

-The Obstacle Course-

"You guys ready?" Cathy asked as usual; she and Chris had already gone.

"Oh yeah!" The two both answered in unison.

"Your course will start in 3, 2…!" Chris announced.

"Ready to lose?" Danny asked.

"You're going to lose!" Sam retorted.

"Oh yeah! We will see about that!" The two shot back and forth but they didn't hear Chris as he shouted "1!". Disk targets rose from the ground as the two were unaware because they were too busy arguing. Then, the targets shot the explosive disks towards them and they were coming close to them. It wasn't until Sam had noticed it. She yelled. Right on time, they both jumped just as the disks crashed to the ground so that smoke came which made it to look like fireworks.

"At least that got them to shut up!" Chris replied.

The two both landed on the ground with a grunt. Sam took an aim to her right and blasted the three disks while Danny jumped into the air, doing flips and at the same time, his blaster quickly destroyed the disks. Few seconds later, he found himself on the ground but growled as he saw Sam ahead of him which made him to take off.

Cathy sighed.

"What's wrong, Cath?" Chris asked, concerned.

"I thought those two will get over being so competitive." Cathy replied as Chris looked at her then at the two who were neck to neck and while shouting threats at one another.

"I got an idea." He responded, after pressing some buttons. Up next were the swing-grabbers and they were swinging wildly, trying to knock down the two moving targets. _This is too easy. _Sam thought as she constantly dodged every single one of them but at the last one was unexpectedly; the swing-grabber grabbed Sam and started to swing her around. Then, it flunged her and soon she fell down to the ground with a hard THUD.

_Perfect opportunity! _Danny thought after seeing the whole thing. However, not looking where he was going, he tripped over the swing-grabber, falling to the ground. This made the swing-grabber to grab him and he had also got flunged. He then landed on the ground with also a hard THUD. Suddenly, the ground began to shake almost violently as if it was an earthquake. It then stopped, making Danny to be confused.

"What the?" Danny said, confused. Just then, a startle sound smashed up from the ground and just in time, Danny moved out of the way by rolling. He saw Sam running ahead of him and quickly took off, dodging all the targets that shot up from the ground; the targets looked like fists.

"There's no way I'm going to lose!" Danny shouted.

"Oh yeah? Tough luck, kid!" Sam yelled back. They were neck to neck, while dodging this way and that. Unfortunately for Sam, she got hit from the target, flying over Danny. As she got nearer to the ground, the ground suddenly spilt apart in two.

"Sam! Wait! I'm coming!" Danny exclaimed but he too got hit from the fist-target and was flying towards the ground that got split. He was about to continue to fall in deeper but something caught him.

"Huh?" Danny looked up to see Sam holding his wrist while her other hand was holding at the edge of the ground.

"I don't know how long I can hold us but we need to think of a way to get up." Sam told him, seeing her fingers slowly slipping. Danny looked around but frowned when he saw the result which was nothing. There was nothing that could help them to get up.

"Danny!"

"What?" He asked, snapping out of his train of thoughts.

"I'm slowly slipping! If we don't come up with-"

"Wait, I got one! Throw me up!" Danny said.

"Danny! This isn't time for games!" Sam almost yelled, irritated.

"NO! I meant that if you throw me up, I can lift you up once I am on the surface!" Danny clarified.

"Fine!" With all her strength, she threw Danny as best as she could. With luck, Danny came close to the ground but somersaulted and that was when a scream alerted him.

"Sam!" Danny quickly ran towards her and in just in time, he caught her by her wrists. Sam quickly climbed the wall of the ground.

She was safe.

In result, they both went backwards. Well, actually, Danny went backwards while Sam went forward and they both fell to the ground, only to land on top of each other.

"Thanks." She breathed.

"No problem."

"If you guys are done making out, there is only one thing to do for the obstacle course." Chris called out as the two widened his eyes and Sam quickly rolled out of the way, blushing while Cathy and Chris laughed.

Sam and Danny both looked ahead.

"I'm going to win!" Danny called, quickly getting up.

"Not on my watch, you won't!" Sam said, racing right after him. Sam aimed at the targets that were shooting red lasers at them. The streaks from the blaster destroyed the three targets, receiving smoke after that. Danny was constantly doing flips while aiming at the targets and the targets were soon destroyed as Danny landed on the ground with a grunt. He then saw Sam who flew straight towards the target. She put her hand on top of the target, later joined the ground while smoke rose from the target.

"And that's how you do it!" Sam called out; turning to look at Danny to give him a smirk then took off. After seeing this, Danny growled, also taking off. Pretty soon, the competitors were once again neck to neck as they saw the finish line. They both leapt into the air when the time was right and they were making their way to the ground but one of them got to the finish line first…

Author's Note: *evil grin*Cliff hangers! So, tell me, who do you think won? Yeah, yeah, I know this chapter was supposed to be about Sam training but I just couldn't help it! I just love it when Danny and Sam compete! It makes things even more intense! Please review!


	18. It's the real deal Goodbye MBC

Author's note: Not much to say, except that we're almost done the story! Oh yeah, Chapter 19 and 20 are combined! Okay, if I had done it individually, I won't really have anything to write chapter 19. It will be short so might as well, combine the two.

Chapter 19 & 20: It's the real deal/ Goodbye MBC

-Clubhouse-

"You two are getting competitive by the second. What's up with that?" Chris asked.

"We can't lose to one another. If one of us loses, the other one is going to be miserable and vice versa." Sam responded.

"Couldn't have said it better." Danny replied. Less than one second, it turned to be a glaring contest. The other two sighed with defeat.

"Well at least they did a bit of teamwork." Cathy said. When Chris turned around, the alarm alerted them as Chris quickly went to the Super Computer.

"Alien attack at the deserted Warehouse." Chris informed them.

"MBC: Power up!"

"This is the real deal, Sam. If you help us defeat it, you will be officially an MBC member!" Cathy told her.

Sam nodded before taking off. "Gonna get there before Danny will!"

"Oh you are so on!" Danny exclaimed as the two headed off, followed by Chris and Cathy.

-Deserted Warehouse-

"That's strange. The computer says that the alien should be here but on the A-Scan, I'm not picking up anything." Chris responded as he backed a bit which made it into a circle.

"Be on your guards." Danny said, bringing up his blaster.

"You're quite Sam." Cathy observed. No answer. "Sam?" She looked and saw her gone.

"Where did she go?" Danny asked. The group didn't answer because they honestly didn't know.

"Hold up; the A-Scan is going berserk." Chris noted. They heard grunts, making them to look at their right and saw two figures. One of them was on the bottom while the other one was on top as it pinned the figure who was at the bottom.

The figure who was at the bottom struggled to get lose. Successfully, it used its legs to flip it over.

"Wait a minute; that figure is awfully familiar…" Cathy examined the figure as it got up by a flip. "It's Sam!" She exclaimed.

"What?" Danny shouted. "But how did she-"

"No time with being competitive. What I want to know is how did Sam found the alien before any of us did? The A-Scan should've picked something up." Chris stated while interrupting Danny who scowled.

"What makes you think Sam found it? What if the alien found her? Then, it somehow messed up the A-scan to make us _think_ that the alien will be here." Danny observed.

"Good point." Chris muttered, earning a smirk from him.

Cathy looked thoughtful as she studied the alien then gasped in realization. "Unless the alien is an electricity-type alien! Maybe that's how it messed up the A-scan!" Cathy motioned to the figure that had something around its hand that crackled turquoise. It then shot at Sam who miraculously dodged it when it was an inch to zap her.

"You mean… aliens can _control_ electricity? But why is it turquoise?" Chris quizzed.

Cathy nodded but before she could launch her explanation, Danny interrupted her.

"Well, let's go save Sam! Boy is she going to be mad when we come and rescue her, especially me!" Danny took off before Cathy shoots him a dagger look for interrupting her.

Chris sighed, "Killing teammates later, saving Sam now." He instructed, leaving Cathy to grumble.

Sam ran up to the alien, leaping into the air. But before she could take a strike, the alien grabbed her ankle, swinging her around before throwing her. Sam collided into something hard, sending them both to the ground.

"Woah!" She exclaimed, falling down to the ground.

"It would be nice to watch where you land!" An angry voice muttered.

"It's not my fault! The stupid alien flung me before I could even strike it!" Sam grumbled, helping Danny up but then screamed.

"What? What?" Chris asked as Danny looked, seeing her to fall at the ground again.

"Never knew that my hand could make her scream." Danny commented.

"No, no! Not that! That!" Sam pointed her shaky finger at Cathy who looked at Sam, oddly.

"Cathy!" The boys exclaimed.

"What did I do wrong?" Cathy asked, confused. She followed the boys' gaze then laughed sheepishly.

What Sam saw was that Cathy's arms were suddenly stretched out, attempting to grab the alien. She quickly pulled them back into its normal state.

"Sorry Sam. I didn't tell you because of how you would react." Cathy admitted. "That's why I told you to close your eyes during the time when we played basketball." Danny cursed under his breath from that scene.

"I understand. But you could've told me earlier, despite the fact that you are different." Sam said, a bit hurt. They both hugged, knowing that they are still friends.

"Aww, it's so sweet that it makes me want to puke!" The alien commented, making gagging sounds.

"The only thing that is disgusting is you!" Danny shot back as they all got out their blasters except for Sam.

"Let's bust them!" Sam shouted with confident. She took off, followed by the streaks from the blasters that were aiming at the alien. Sam managed to take a punch in the face. Unfortunately, the alien stumbled only and it then smacked Sam hard so she was flying backwards. Her back got scraped once it made contact with the ground.

The alien then got perfect aims to knock out the blasters which it did, leaving them to be defendless. The alien cackled as the electricity crackled around its hand to make a large energy ball of electricity that would for sure kill them all, minus Sam.

Sam shook her head to get everything in order and it wasn't until then she saw a great big ball of electricity that was heading towards the three.

Just then, Sam stepped in front of them as flashes of electricity flashed everywhere…

Author's Note: dun dun dun DUNN! Will Sam survive attack? Remember: Danny got banned from MBC so he took a blaster from the weapons room. SO tell me, what did you think when you first saw the title: Goodbye MBC?


	19. You earned it

Author's Note: Sadly, the story is getting nearer to the end! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR LOVELY REVIEWS! Without them, I would never finish this story! When the story is done, I would still do shout outs by posting a "chapter" called shout outs! Here it is!

Chapter 21: You earned it

There was only darkness that surrounded the mysteriously object. It slowly opened, seeing the darkness being ripped apart as the bright light entered in.

"Sam…" A soft voice said. However, the vision was oh so very blurry as it faded into darkness once more…

Voices…

One voice sounded like it was crying.

"Is it… defeated?" Sam asked, weakly.

"Oh my God! Sam!" A familiar voice rushed towards the weak girl. Sam's vision was still blurry but she managed to make out who was the blonde-haired girl.

"C-Cathy?" Sam slowly stirred.

"I can't believe you! Why would you do such a thing that could you literally kill you!" Cathy shrilled as tears brimmed her blue eyes.

"Hey… at least, I made it. Besides… I couldn't bear to see my friends' dead…" Sam answered, still weakly.

"For your earlier question, yes… it got defeated. We think that when you stepped in, we believe that the attack backfired it." Chris explained.

Sam nodded before the darkness took over her…

-Later-

Sam headed her way to the clubhouse, running. The three friends told her that they have to tell her something and it was important.

At last, she reached the familiar Clubhouse, entering in.

"Hey guys! Sorry I was late; my mom got me detained." Sam apologized.

"It's alright." Cathy reassured her. "Really glad to see you alive!" Cathy hugged the young girl.

"So… what's the news?" Sam asked, after breaking apart.

"Congratulations, Sam!" Chris congratulated her before tossing something to her. She caught it but her other hand covered the object.

"For what?" Sam asked, puzzled.

"You earned it." Chris said as Sam revealed. In her hands was-

"A V-Com!" Sam breathed, looking at the yellow V-com then at the three. "Y-you guys are… serious?"

Danny nodded. "After helping us to defeat many aliens, you proved that you can be an MBC member. Consider yourself an official member!"

"I-I don't know how to thank you!" Sam replied who looked like on the verge of crying. After hugging Chris and Cathy, she came to a halt, facing Danny.

It took a moment before Danny replied:

"Welcome to the MBC." Sam threw herself to hug him even though it was off-guard for Danny; the other two smiled. When Sam broke apart, a voice startled Danny who fell to the ground.

"Woah!" Danny shrieked in startle, falling down to the ground.

"Oh Commander… I didn't expect you to show up." Cathy said.

"Well now you did. Danny… why are you on the floor?" Commander asked.

Danny couldn't answer, a rather sarcastic answer because Cathy was giving him a don't-say-a-thing-or-you-will-regret-it look.

"I fell." Danny answered, glaring at Cathy.

"Anyways, I just want to say that I am so sorry for banning you from the MBC." He apologized as Danny got up.

"Oh it's noth-wait you what?" Danny asked, dumb-founded. Did he hear right?"

"I'm sorry for banning you from the MBC." He repeated, "After seeing what you did, I had re-considered that… you are now unbanned from the MBC. Welcome back, Danny!" Suddenly, something was on his wrist. He slid his sleeve to find that his familiar red V-com was back.

"Alright! I'm back on the team!" He cheered, happily while feeling the power surging through his body.

"Oh… congratulations on making the team, Sam!"

"Thanks, Commander… I-I mean Sir." Sam stuttered.

"Feel free to call me Commander. If you say Sir, it makes him feel old." The four had to laugh at that then he disappeared.

"It feels good to join you guys!" Sam breathed, looking at her shiny V-com.

"Yeah; we now no longer have to keep secrets." Chris smiled. Just then, an alarm reacted.

"Alien at Town Square!" Chris quickly reacted.

"MBC: POWER UP!"

"Come on Danny! Just like good old times!" Sam said. "Race ya!"

"Nobody can defeat 'The Danny'!" Then, they took off.

"You okay there, Cathy?" Chris asked.

"Yeah; I realized that you can't change them, no matter how much you want to. Them being competitive just makes them who they are. Everybody's different and that's why I'm glad to have best friends like you guys." Cathy said as Chris smiled.

"Something tells me that we will be seeing them being so competitive for a long time." Chris said before the two took off…

Author's Note: YAY! Sam made the team, Danny got back his V-com and everybody is happy! But if I didn't make Sam alive, you guys will kill me… look out for the epilogue!


	20. Epilogue

Author's Note: Hey ho! Welcome to a new MBC story! Yeah, I simply lost interest in the other one. So here it is! Oh wait, shout outs to the previous story, thanks to masterminor for reviewing. Well all I got to say is I hope I you will enjoy this one than the other one. Without further ado, here it is!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. *Sniff* Disclaimer: Yeah that's right you don't especially not Danny. Me: *wails* Disclaimer: Hmm… maybe I shouldn't have said that… yeah, she likes him…

Chapter1: Good news!

The weather was beautiful; the rays from the sun were bright, warming up the place while there was not a single cloud was visible, showing the clear blue sky with few birds, flying. A voice was heard and it sounded like as if it was shouting. On the other hand, two figures were sitting at a tree, enjoying the shade.

"And here comes Danny…" Sam said, seeing Danny on his skateboard going towards them. Sam was the newest member of the MBC.

"Hi Danny!" Cathy waved at him who waved back.

"Hey there's Chris!" Sam pointed it out while she saw him carrying books but then had a worried look. "Oh no…"

"Huh?" Cathy quizzed then saw that Chris and Danny were coming… until-

The girls winced at the impact, hearing the books falling to the ground and also hearing the boys groan in pain.

"Oww… thanks a ton Danny!" Chris glared at his best friend.

"Sorry buddy…" Danny helped him and he was about to hand the books to him but then stopped, after reading the tittle.

"The Advanced Technology?" Danny asked, raising an eyebrow. "Hmm… science, science… oh look even more science!" He said, after rummaging through them. "Man don't you ever read anything else besides science?"

"Well to me, science is interesting just not when Mr. Fusster is teaching and I want to know more about how technology got more advanced! Thomas Edison was the first one to invent the light bulb and also the camera!" Chris started, earning a raised eyebrow from Danny.

"Yeah I don't speak gibberish." Danny responded. The bell rang, indicating for the students to go to their classes.

-Science Class-

"Who's ready for science?" Chris asked, beaming.

"Yay, we get to bore ourselves to death with science. Won't that be fun?" Danny answered, dully while at the same time, sarcastic.

"I have news for you class. In three days, we will be going on a field trip." Mr. Fusster announced, earning Danny's attention. "I will hand out the forms and the forms must be handed in tomorrow. The field trip is skydiving."

The class cheered.

"Alright skydiving!" Danny cheered.

Author's Note: Well there you have it! Skydiving! That should be interesting *grins* hope you enjoyed it. Next time: To the trip! Erm, I hope I got my facts right about Thomas Edison, yup searched it to make sure I was right.


	21. Author's Note:

Author's Note: HEEYYY! Been awhile since I looked at this MBC story! Eh? And see, I told you I will post up SHOUT-OUTS! Only because I love them and you guys ARE JUST DAMN AWESOME! YEAH! However, I will keep on adding more shout-outs as time comes!

Oh! Good News: SEQUEL WILL BE OUT IN ABOUT 3 WEEKS! HOW AWESOME IS THAT?

Quick question: Time key or Quartz? Already asked a few people but I kinda need to know.

Shout-outs and RR! (Recap: RR means Review Responses)

**Dixxy: **I just don't know what to say! You have been supporting me all throughout the story! Your lovely reviews encouraged me to write even more! I thank you to the bottom of my heart! You just rock!

**Cathyrulz4Ever: **You have been with me throughout the story as well and I thank you for your awesome reviews! You had supported me all the way through!

**Light-Princess14: **Well then! You reviewed my stories a lot! Including the Sailor Moon one and that is just about done so hang in there. And I just loved them! You also supported me to continue on with the story! Oh yeah, any chance on you updating your Sailor Moon Fic?

**Hahli Nuva: **You basically reviewed almost every single chapter so thanks! You had supported me and gave me ideas through PM-ing (remember with the whole Sam/Chris/Danny thing eh?) and encouraged me to write more!

**Dog-lvR-11**: Thank you so much for reviewing! Also, thanks for the grammar mistakes… speaking about that, I still need to fix it! Thanks for reminding me! Yeah, Chris ruining the perfect moment for them to kiss! I just totally loved those scenes and making it awkward! Thank you so much for supporting and encouraging me!

**Sunfire 4224: **Yeah, I know what you mean. Logging in all the time can be a pain the butt. So I often yell at it…. Thanks for your awesome reviews! I appreciated that you helped me along.

Author's Note: Heck, I don't even know why I'm writing an A/N since there's no point of it. But ah well, Gym was so much fun! Yup, Blind Volleyball. The nets got covered so we couldn't see the other team yeah I first thought that we would be blind-folded… imagine the pain…. actually the ball wasn't hard. It was… soft… kind of like carpet so it's been rough and soft at the same time! Hope to see you all in the upcoming sequel!


End file.
